Feral Love
by MySacredHeart
Summary: Imagine your life, human, a fiancee whom you loved and loved you back, a brother you took care of as your son. Only to be ripped away from you, changed into something you didn't dream of being, a vampire, being someone's mate by force. What would you do? How would you escape? How would you live, being on the run? Rated M for sexual situations and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**~1055 A.D.~**

Sitting in a small cottage in a remote Italian village outside Volterra taking care of my brother after my mother died bringing him in world five years prior, and our father dying of an illness a year after that, wasn't how I dreamed my life would be. I merely 13 years old at the time left alone to care for a brother. Pardon my rudeness, my name is Lyanna and my brother's name is James, whom I call Jamie, merely only 5 years old. I am betrothed to local smith named Cesare, at the age of just sixteen, he is not rich nor is he poor and he's twenty-two years old, yes even the peasants can be betrothed, it's not just nobles or royalty. To be honest, he's very lovely and handsome man who treats me kindly, we became betrothed a month prior. His warm brown eyes, his brown hair, tan complexion because of his time in the smith, and a crooked smile, he may look serious, but deep down he's a man with a kind heart. Myself with the mysterious violet eyes and black as night hair, a pale complexion, a small but chubby child like face as Cesare loves to say. I dreamed that my life would still be the same, but my parents are alive, my father happy to give me away and my mother trying to sew a wedding dress. I was walking toward the smith with Jamie to bring Cesare his food, the villagers giving me smiles and saying hello to my brother Jamie. My brother was an adorable boy who could make anyone fall in love with him, the brown eyes of our father and blonde hair and pale complexion of our mother. Even the most emotionless person, can smile around my brother once he's near, we reached the smith and found Cesare forging a sword. He turned and smiled.

"My love." He grabbed my face and kissed me, the soot and ash staining my face.

"Bleh." Jamie said.

"Hello little soldier."

"Hello Ces"

Cesare looked at Jamie as if he was his son, someone to protect with his own life.

"How is this future little knight doing?"

"I not little no more." He pouted

"Of course not."

"Little Jamie has been practicing, soon he'll be the knight that everyone will sing about." I said

"Ces?"

"Yes?"

"When can I practice with a real sword?"

"Two more years, and then you'll be practicing."

"Darling, go play along with the other children. I must talk with Johann."

"okies." He joined the children who were playing with a dog.

"Are you excited that in two weeks time. We'll be husband and wife?"

"I am, I'll be yours as you'll be mine."

He pecked my lips so as to not cause a scandal.

" I brought you your mid-day food, come to my cottage tonight. I'll have some food ready for you."

"Thank you my love, I must forge this new sword for the Lord in Rome. It will take me away, but don't worry I'll be back before the wedding."

"Just be safe during your travel."

"I'll see you soon."

"Jamie?" He came running from the other children.

"Come on darling. Let's go home." He latched unto my hand and we walked home.

When we reached home, we saw a man dressed in black, his hair a black shade, going little ways past his shoulders, but his eyes the most intriguing, his eyes are a milky red.

"Can I help you?"

No answer

"Sir?"

" _ **La Tua Cantante**_." he said.

He looked at me and then towards my brother. I looked towards Jamie and turned back only to find him gone.

"Such a strange man."

We both walked inside and I started preparing our dinner.

It is an hour past sundown, I wasn't like Cesare to be late, Jamie was asleep after I gave him his supper. Out of nowhere I heard screams, screams of fear, agony, and screams of men trying to fight. I got up and looked out, I saw my friends dead, I looked more and saw Cesare, nearly dead.

"No!"

I ran towards his body, and cradled him in my arms. He was covered in blood, he looked like he was strangled, still trying to hold on, he looked and looked at me.

"Lyanna. Don't let go."

He slumped to the ground dead.

"Lya?"

I turned and let go of Cesare and tried to grab Jamie to flee, but a girl of seventeen with yellow hair and the same red eyes of that mysterious man grabbed him.

"Let go of hi-"

Suddenly a searing fiery pain, went through my entire body. My body felt like it was on fire, but there was no fire around, just the girl staring at me with a smile, while Jamie was crying.

"Lya!" I heard Jamie cry.

All of a sudden I felt a different type of fiery pain. I screamed and trashed around. I looked one last time at Jamie before losing consciousness. Trying to forget what was happening around me.

~3 days later~

I awoke to an empty, but extravagant room. Tapestries surrounded the room and the sunlight shown through small holes lighting up the room somewhat. I saw things with my eyes that I couldn't see before. I saw myself in the mirror, what I saw frightened me. My skin more pale than I remembered, my eyes no longer that violet shade, but a crimson shade. _Jamie, where's Jamie?_ I tried looking for an escape, a breeze came, and then I smelt it, an appealing smell. My throat feeling like it was on fire, just my throat, but nothing else.

"Ah, it seems like this 'Lya' is awake."

I turned and saw that man, that same man.

"Where am I and where is my-"

"Do not worry young one, your child is fine." He said.

"Where is he?"

"He's in another village, where we left him."

"Where?"

"Caius, bring the girl something to drink, she must be thirsty."

He left and soon 3 humans were brought into my room. As much as I tried, I gave in and drank from them. What happened to me?

"It seems she's finished, take them out of the room." He commanded.

I didn't know what came over me, I just grabbed this man by his throat and pushed him to the wall.

"What did you do to me?!" Searing anger going through me.

I only let go because that fiery pain coursed through my body again.

"Jane."

The pain stopped.

"Master."

I saw that girl, that girl who held my brother.

" What did you do to me?!"

That man who the girl referred to as 'Master' turned to face me.

"It wasn't me, cara. It was your mate."

My mind went to Cesare.

"Cesare?"

"Alec."

"That girl is still in love with the pathetic human. She will not be a great use to us."

 _Forget what they are saying, don't listen to what they are saying about Cesare._ My mind succeeded, I couldn't remember.

"Give me your hand my dear." The 'Master' said.

I gave him my hand, and soon he gave out this shrill laugh.

"Interesting, this immortal has the power to make herself and others forget about about time and objects and replace them with different memories."

"Master?" The yellow haired girl said.

"She will be a great use to us Jane. Now, my dear, time to meet your mate."

A young man came into the room, his hair a dark brown, he could've been the brother of the yellow haired girl, he was just as lovely as the rest of them. His eyes the same red color, the same as these immortals.

"Come _cara mia._ " He said.

"Lyanna, don't be rude and go over to your mate."

I felt that fiery pain again.

"Jane." My 'mate' said.

The pain stopped.

"She is not cooperating, brother."

"She is my mate, and therefore not yours to torment."

They left, but left me alone with my 'mate'.

"Come on up _cara"_ he said _._

I didn't cooperate, so he grabbed me roughly.

"You were my singer you know, since the day you were a mere child, we were going to execute a vampire for breaking our most sacred law, creating an immortal child. Then I smelled your blood, I tried ignoring it, but your blood was so appealing, so ravishing, so desirable, I decided to wait until you were old enough to be my mate. It was singing to me, I tasted your blood, only a little before I let my venom spread throughout your body, making you mine forever."

I turned away from him, disgusted. He grabbed my chin and made look at him.

"And it was I who killed your lover, I was almost devastated when I found out, you betrothed yourself to him, I couldn't let that happen."

"Where. Is. Jaime."

"If your talking about the boy, then we left him in front of a house to a family in Rome."

"When can I see him."

"You can see him, but he can never see you again. Do you understand this _cara?"_

I wanted to scream. To cry, but no tears came out.

"He can never find out what you've become."

"I want to see Jamie."

"Tonight."

With that, he left. I sat on the bed and tried to find a way to sleep, but I could not.

Soon dusk came and Alec arrived to get me. He had to chase after me since I was always out running him. When we arrived, I had to stop myself because of the overwhelming amount smell of blood. Then I heard it, my little Jamie crying. I started to walk to him to comfort him, but a hand stopped me, I knew it was Alec's hand.

"Make him forget about you, and the family he's with forget about him crying over you."

"I can't."

"You must, if you want to live." He said with a menacing voice.

I snatched my arm away from his.

"I'd prefer to die."

"Do not ever say that, nor think such things again. Now make him forget about you."

As hard as it was, I did it. I replaced the memories that he could remember and replaced them with memories of the family he's with. I did the same with the family.

"There, soon you'll feel nothing at all about him." He said.

I didn't even want to look at him, I turned and ran with fastest speed I could carry myself with.

"Lyanna!" I heard him call. It only made me want to run faster.

I started running towards the cliff, but was caught before I could jump.

"Don't try anything like that, were indestructible."

I didn't want to be anywhere near him, so I ran back to my village. My home, charred remains, a pile of bodies that were burned, homes ruined, I found my cottage and stepped inside, everything ruined. I went to Cesare's smithery and found the unfinished sword, the hilt had the head of a wolf. I decide to bury the sword, as a way to bury Cesare, since he was mostly likely in that charred bodies pile. I felt numb, that I didn't notice Alec picking me up and carrying me back to Volterra.

"Tonight, we spend our first night together as mates. Making you mine forever."

 _Forget about it. Forget about what he's saying._

"I'll keep reminding you, so don't try and make yourself forget."

He reached my room and left me alone with my thoughts. I went to the small window and sat on the ledge and watched the people of Volterra go on with lives. Night came and soon Alec came as well, I was laying in the bed as nothing could cure my boredom and I couldn't sleep. Jane came earlier to put a nightgown on me.

"I don't know what to do, nobody told me." I said in a whisper.

"You don't do anything, you just lie there." He said.

I cried throughout that entire experience

 **This currently my new story, yes a Twilight story, I'm only adding a few changes in the story, such as history plot surrounding Lyanna, and Alec and Jane's age, which I changed to seventeen because I felt that it would be awkward having a thirteen year old be in love with a 16 year old. Each chapter is going skip likely 5 to 10 years just so the series doesn't drag. I do hope you will enjoy this story, leave a comment if you wish.**

 **MySacredHeart**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Innocence Lost**_

 **~1060 A.D.~**

5 years since my transformation, my hatred for Alec decreased, but turned to little infatuation. I still hold him responsible for keeping Jamie away from me, for killing Cesare, and for forcing himself upon me on our first night, so my feelings for him cannot grow so much. In course of five years, I became a valued member of the Volturi guard, if the Volturi was feeling kind to an immortal who committed a crime, then my powers would be used to erase their memories and change them. I learned that my powers can return memories, I discovered that a year after my transformation. Every year I went to Rome on the pretense of hunting to go see Jamie and noticed that he had grown into a handsome boy, his hair going from yellow to shades of brown, but with no recollection of me, and it pains me to know that he doesn't remember me, but I know it's for his own safety.

"Lyanna, what are you doing out here _cara mia._ The sun is almost up, we don't need them seeing you." Alec said. I've learned to let my little infatuation for him help me feign my love for him.

"I'm sorry love." He held me in his arms, and we watched the sunrise together behind the thin curtain.

"No matter how bright a torch burns, it can never compare to the rising sun." He said.

As I practiced in my times of solitary, I kissed him. Every time, I look for an excuse to leave him, to escape.

"Come, another immortal has broken our laws."

"What laws has this immortal broken?"

"Exposing himself to the mortals, I'm afraid. Aro is commanding us to travel to the kingdom of Naples and change the memories of the mortals. If they cannot be changed, then we must kill them, and destroy the bodies."

"What was this immortal trying to prove?"

"Aro will find out soon enough through his thoughts."

We walked to the throne room, just as they were bringing the prisoner to the throne room.

"You have broken our laws and exposed yourself to the mortals. Now what to do with you." Caius said.

"Jane?"

"Master."

"Burn this man."

She smiled.

"This may hurt just a little."

The man screamed as Felix and Demetri went and tore his arms while Aro tore his head off.

"Alec, Lyanna?"

"Master?"

"Go to Naples, and change the minds of the mortals. If they cannot be changed, then kill them. You leave tonight."

"Yes, Master." We both said.

We left the throne and left them to deal with the burning body of the immortal. Alec led me to his chambers, whenever we spend our nights or days together, it's almost always in my chambers, rarely is it in his chambers. So for me to go to his chambers, it's like a treat.

"Are we spending our day together again?"

"Yes."

He bolted the door and crossed the room to join me on the bed. I stood, and he ripped my dress in half and I did the same to his clothes, leaving him in a tunic.

"You still excite, even after 5 years of being my mate."

"I've learned to love you more as each year goes by." I half-lied.

He laid me down and kissed my neck and moved his hands underneath my nightgown and slowly palmed my breasts, I couldn't let him get the upperhand, so I pinned him unto the bed, underneath me. I kissed him and lifted his tunic and my nightgown up and guided him inside me. Foreplay bores us, so we normally skip it. The pleasure caused him to rip my nightgown, and I did the same to him, he attacked my breasts with his mouth.

"If this is love, then I now know what it feels like." I said between gasps.

My hips rocked against his, bringing him further inside of me, he decided to turn us and he was now on top of me. He faced me and began to kiss my breasts and moved lower to my belly, I gasped in pleasure when he reached my womanhood, gripping his shoulders to keep him there. Soon I couldn't take anymore and stopped him so it could be my turn, I turned him again and saw his red eyes dark with lust. I kissed him and moved down just as he did with me and kissed his erection, taking him in my mouth, despite being together for 5 years, we already knew each other, we knew how we liked to be touched. He thrusted making me take him deeper, I pulled out and he took the opportunity to take the dominance again. He thrusted inside of me, his name leaving my lips, and wrapping my legs around his waist to take him deeper inside of me, I grabbed his face and we looked at each other before he kissed me, something I didn't expect was for him to smile before kissing me. I didn't care about being proper and making sure that they didn't hear me, for this one moment, if my dead heart could beat again, then it would be beating a thousand times. I moaned loudly and he moaned himself.

"You are very precious to me Lyanna, very precious."

This where my feelings for him grow, when we became one, with him in me I felt whole, but this is where I also felt guilt. Guilt, because I felt like I was betraying Cesare, by making love with Alec. I feel like my dead heart was going to burst, it felt wrong being with Alec like this, but it also felt right doing this. Is this wrong?

"Lyanna." He whispered in my ear.

We both came to our peaks, and moaned loudly. He pulled out and I layed next to him, wrapping my leg across his waist. I ended up tracing patterns in his chest. We had to dress, so as to leave for Naples. Since Alec ruined my clothes, he had to go to my chambers and grab my clothes and my cloak. When I finished, I joined Alec to the entrance, I met the smirks of both Demitri and Felix, and I glared at both of them, Jane helped me as well, and brought them pain illusions.

"Thank You, Jane."

"It was my pleasure, good-sister."

We left and reached Naples within 30 minutes, we found gatherings, people burning. Alec and I had to be careful with the amount of blood.

"Can you paralyze the ones who are burning?" I asked Alec.

"Aro would never allow it _cara_."

"Please?"

"Alright, on one condition."

"Making love again?"

"You know me too well _cara_."

His power worked slowly, but soon the people that were burning were paralyzed and unconscious, at least they would die with no pain. I worked my powers with the people, they were burning them as immortals, but I changed it to have them remember burning witches. We killed a few who were too stubborn to change, and drank their blood.

"Are we done? Or is there more?" I asked.

"Aro said to check all of Naples to be sure that no one has heard of this."

Every village, every city, we either killed or changed memories. Paralyzing innocent victims, so as they die painless. It was almost dawn by the time we finished, we quickly rushed back to Volterra, so as to be not be caught ourselves. We gave Aro our proof and were left to do what we wished, which we spent making love again. When we finished, we went into the drawing room.

"Wow, are you guys finished?" Felix said.

"You didn't break anything did you?" Demitri said

"Demitri, Felix. No." I said.

"Pay no attention to them _cara._ "

"How can I, with these fools."

"Good-sister? Do you need my help?" Jane said, as she came in the room.

"No thank you Jane."

"Let me know if you do. How I do love torturing them." She said with a smile.

Normally, Alec read books that we stole from the Vatican, and Jane was always in the throne, looking for victims to torture. Felix and Demitri always fighting each other to determine strength. I spent my free time embroidering or painting, I normally always did portraits for the Volturi.

"Alec." We heard Santiago call.

"The Master, is calling you."

He put the book that he was reading down, and crossed over to me.

"I'll be back _cara_."

I kissed him and continued my embroidering of a dress, for some reason I knew I was going to need. I was making one for myself and one for Jane. In 5 years, we have grown close as sisters would, mainly because she never had an idea of what it felt like to have a sister. She still had love for torturing anyone, but deep down she was still that sweet girl who longed to have a companion other than her brother. I was trying on my dress for measurement when Alec came into my chamber. My back fully exposed, and he came and hugged me from behind.

"Lyanna?"

"Yes, love?"

"I would ask you something?"

"Then ask and it is yours."

"I would ask you to marry me."

He gave a small chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought I would be happy with you as my mate, but I would feel more whole if you were my fully and true. So will you marry me?"

This was it, my dead heart felt like it was beating again, without thinking I managed to him a response.

"Yes Alec, I will marry you."

He smiled and kissed me.

 **Here is the second chapter and please forgive me on the love scene, I still feel new to writing those scenes. Leave a comment if you'd like, and I will skip the wedding, because in that time weddings weren't considered such a big deal as we make seem today, marriages were considered political contracts, so to The Volturi, the wedding day between Alec and Lyanna is just going to be considered another regular day. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **MySacredHeart**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guess It Wasn't Real All Along**_

 _ **~1492 A.D~**_

440 years Lyanna's been with the Volturi, 440 years stuck at the age of sixteen, hiding in the shadows seeing her brother grow, oblivious to his former life. No longer a boy, but grew into a man, a dishonorable man, he married, but kept a mistress. He had a legitimate child and an illegitimate child with his mistress, she felt so much anger over her brother when she found out about his mistress that she killed his mistress and drank her blood. Alec had to stop Lyanna from being caught and helped her burn her body. Her brother died in 1085 A.D. leaving behind more illegitimate children, then legitimate. 15 illegitimate and 4 legitimate.

 **VII. Thou Shalt Not Commit Adultery.**

She guessed her brother forgot about that commandment. While she no longer aged, her brother did and so must live by those human laws of his Gods. She doesn't read those Vatican books for nothing, she learned about the human moral laws. Lyanna learned about the kings who kept their mistresses and forgetting the wives they had and the laws that they must abide to. She was in the library, The Volturi has very limited books so they must do with what we have and sometimes they must reread all over again. Lyanna was currently embroidering a crest of The Volturi that Marcus had asked her to make.

"Lyanna?" Jane called.

"In here."

She walked in and walked over with a new book.

"What is that?"

"New stories that the mortals wrote."

"Stories, like um, about their little princesses, knights, and their stupid dragons. Mortals can be so dull sometimes."

"I must say I have to agree with you on that."

"What are you doing?"

"Embroidering silk into the crest for a new tapestry."

Jane being in awe by the exquisite detail to the embroidering.

"The Masters will be pleased."

"Where's Alec?"

Jane shrugged, normally she knew where Alec was, but in this instance she didn't know this time. They left the library and found Alec, exiting a room that wasn't his, suspicion started to rise inside of her.

"What are you doing in that room brother?" Jane said.

"Nothing sweet sister. Lyanna, my love."

"Darling? What are you doing?"

"Nothing my love." He said stressing the words. He left before we could pester him any further.

"Jane? What was that?"

"I know not, but I will find out even if it means using my power on him."

They went on with the day and night, they had another Volturi ball to celebrate another century of being in power, it's basically a way to say that no one will ever come against the and that their power is supreme. Jane was helping Lyanna, they both loathed the bright colours, and they wished they could wear the darker colours, but it's by Aro's command that they wear the bright gowns. The corset pushed Lyanna's breasts even higher, this is where she thanked the higher powers that she didn't have to breathe anymore, and she helped Jane with her gown and hair. They left the rooms and joined the masquerade. The ballroom was decorated in roses, both white and red, she could smell blood from certain people, meaning that it was a feast as well. Dances were going around, as result Lyanna lost Jane while dancing with others, not once did she dance with Alec. She looked and noticed Marcus and Aro giving her a sad look. She could tell they needed to speak with her, and so she followed them to from the altar to the balcony that was overlooking Volterra, which grew more beautiful as the centuries passed.

"Masters?"

"Lyanna, you have always been a great help to us, in keeping our kind safe." Aro said.

"But someone has betrayed your trust." Marcus said.

"Someone, very dear to you."

"Who? I want a name."

"Alec."

Lyanna's world shattered again for the third time.

"What did he do?"

"He has an affair with Renata."Marcus said.

"Compose yourself child, we have an offer for you." Aro said.

"What offer?"

"To keep you from killing Alec or Renata, we offer you that leave the Guard for as much time you'd like, we will not force you to come back, coming back to the Guard will be on your own will." Aro said.

"Thank you Masters." Lyanna said bowing to them.

"You can leave during the mess of the feeding."

She bowed and left. Marcus stopped her.

"He still loves you child, he just feels …"

"Feels what?"

"Bored."

She bowed again and left. Aro commenced the feeding, despite being hidden by masks, she still found Alec sharing a mortal with Renata. She quickly left before rage and bloodlust consumed her and broke into Alec's chambers. She waited for him till almost dawn, he came back smelling like Renata's scent.

"Hello darling." She said with no emotion.

"Lyanna, what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for my love, so we can spend the night together." She said again with no emotion.

He gave no response.

"How much of an imbecile, do you think I am?!"

"Lyanna, calm down."

"No! Where is your Honour?!

She started hitting him in the chest.

"What does your lover mean?!"

She continued hitting him.

"I never betr-

He cut her off by grabbing her face and kissing her, Lyanna sobbing, but no tears were shed. She stopped him by pushing him away.

"Don't you ever touch me again!"

She calmed herself down.

"Did you ever love me or was I just a girl that you turned to fulfil your desires?" She said in her menacing voice."

She stood up and started to walk out.

"I hope you enjoy yourself with her, I'll keep my peace, but I will not be humiliated." She said before walking out Volterra.

She ran and ran, until she came across a ship bound for England.

In Volterra, Alec was looking for her in the castle.

"Lyanna!"

He tore down the stones in her chambers. Felix and Demitri stopped him and brought him to the masters.

"Hello Alec."

"Masters, where is Lyanna?"

"You truly are pathetic dear brother." Jane said

"Where is Lyanna? I'm begging you."

"Oh! We've reduced to begging now brother? After what you you've done to her."

"Lyanna is gone, Alec." Aro said.

"Where? I'll find her."

"We know not, only Demitri can tell you and we commanded him not to tell you." Caius said.

"She's the reason we're still here, changing memories to keep us guarded." Aro said.

"And you betrayed her love and trust by having an affair with Renata." Marcus said

Renata was dragged in by two other guards. Her black hair a discarded mess, her clothes after being in a fight with both Santiago and Mele.

"We let you keep Lyanna as a gift, and yet you couldn't keep your vows to her." Marcus said.

"We all came to love her as a family. You desired her, but never cherished." Aro said.

He turned to Renata, and back at Jane and nodded.

"Pain." Jane said, Renata was screaming.

"Tell us! Why did you agree to being my brother's whore?! Knowing that he had a wife!" She yelled.

"Jane enough!" Alec yelled.

She turned her power to her brother for the first time ever and stopped, but turned back to Renata.

"Jane." Aro said.

"Master."

"You have been a faithful servant by keeping me safe, but committing adultery with a man who has a wife is something we cannot and will not let go. I will find someone else to keep me safe." Aro said.

Mele and Santiago started pulling on her arms making her scream in pain, only made worse by Jane's power, Aro crudely tore her head off. With that Renata was dead and the pieces burned.

"We are letting you live Alec, you deserve to live with this knowledge that it was you who drove away your wife." Caius said.

Alec stood up and walked away, Aro snapped his fingers to bring forth Chelsea.

"Make sure he still stays loyal to the Volturi. It'll make sure that he suffers with the consequences of his actions." He said, and Chelsea nodded

Alec started tearing things apart in his chambers, By the time he was done, almost everything was destroyed, everything except Lyanna's gowns, portraits, and tapestries. He picked up her gown and sniffed the scent, the memories they shared coming back to him.

 _ **~1348 A.D~**_

" _ **Alec, wait for me. You know I can't keep up with you anymore."**_

 _ **She continued running after him and stopped at the river cottage, The Volturi had that cottage made for them in The Alps, to celebrate their anniversary. Even though they were immortals, the cold can still sometimes get to them. They reached the cabins and entered the cottage, and found the rooms extravagant. She sat down on the chair in the drawing room and soon Alec's hands found themselves up her gown.**_

" _ **No, not like this." She said pushing him away.**_

" _ **How?"**_

" _ **Seduce me." Her speed moved her behind him.**_

" _ **Write letters to me, and poems, I love poems."**_

 _ **He turned and started walking to her like a hunter to it's prey.**_

" _ **Ravish me with your words, seduce me"**_

 _ **She closed the bedroom doors, and within seconds Alec found her nude, her left hand covering her breast and another covering her private area. He observed her with lust in his eyes, she covered herself, but Alec stopped.**_

" _ **Why deny ourselves the pleasure for which were already accused of." Alec said. "Were Italian, we embrace. Where is the scandal?"**_

" _ **You know where the scandal is."**_

 _ **Within seconds his clothes were removed and he was left nude just like her.**_

" _ **To kiss you causes a frenzy in me Lyanna, you are my one true love, I am yours and you are mine."**_

" _ **From the day we married till our last."**_

 _ **He crawled on top of her to consummate their marriage again.**_

 _ **The memory shifted to the last time Lyanna saw her brother alive, he joined the war to defend the cause of William the Conqueror, the Pope sent troops to him to defend his cause to remove the crown from**_ _ **Ætheling**_ _**or Harold Godwinson, whichever was king of the Anglo-Saxons. They never cared about the mortals that wasn't her brother.**_

" _ **Lyanna, you can't go after him, he doesn't know who you are."**_

" _ **I can't let my brother die a certain death in war."**_

 _ **She didn't wanted to stop her brother from going to war, she didn't want him to die, she wanted to see him die an old man, not die in war.**_

 _ **She followed her brother all the way to the shores of England.**_

" _ **Oh Lord, favor me in this cause, and let my dark haired guardian angel protect me. Don't let me die in battle." Her brother prayed.**_

 _ **After weeks and weeks of battle her brother was killed by an arrow to the heart and died in an instant. When Lyanna discovered the news, her screams were heard throughout the Volturi castle and it took months for her to recover. Alec was by her side through all of it.**_

His memories ended when Jane entered his chambers. Not shocked with the destroyed remains of his chambers.

"You truly are pathetic."

"Leave me Jane, leave me to wallow in pain and grief."

"Why should I? I'm here to be your torment."

"I lead her away."

"You are a fool! Because of you, I lost the only companion I had in this forsaken palace. I hope for her sake, she decides to come back because if she doesn't I will never forgive you Alec."

She left alone to leave him in torment. He sobbed, but no tears could come out as much as he tried.

 **So here is the next chapter, I know there is a giant time jump, but it is done for purpose and it is not for nothing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you wish.**

 **MySacredHeart**


	4. Chapter 4

**Every scar will build my throne**

 **~1499 A.D.~**

Lyanna's time in England, she worked my way to being a lady in waiting to the Queen herself, Queen Elizabeth of York. It was an easy task being her lady in waiting, but painful at the same time. Painful because she saw the love she had for her husband King Henry, and the love he returned back to her, it reminded her of Alec and her, of them, and she felt like a pathetic wife who couldn't keep her husband to her own bed. Lyanna finally at that moment what her brother's wife felt like before dying in childbirth, she died happy because she didn't have to be humiliated by her husband anymore. She kept track of my brother's descendants and in the end, most of them died during the plague, and lost track of the one sole survivor. Lyanna was walking through the halls of Placentia Palace, bring warm water to Queen Elizabeth. It was difficult being around this much human blood, but after time passed Lyanna became used to it. She was able to survive on the blood of highwaymen and seduced them to get their blood. I only had one man inside of me physically and kept it that way, despite the fact he shared another woman's bed, Lyanna learned that with men, they saw whoring as merely a sport as hunting is.

"Lady Lyanna, hurry! The Queen just went into childbirth."

Lyanna rushed to the Queen's side, she suspected Lyanna wasn't normal, but never said anything because she enjoyed her company, men were looking at her with awe because of her immortal beauty, men tried giving Lyanna gifts so she could be their next mistress, the only one who never did that was the king himself, he was too in love with the queen to even think of a mistress. She reached the Queen's side and prepared myself for the amount of blood.

"Lady Lyanna, please promise now, that you won't leave my side." She begged.

"I promise your grace."

The blood that came through was almost overwhelming, but she was able to pull through, after half-day, the Queen gave birth to her sixth child, a boy, named Edmund. The king came the moment he was allowed.

"How is she?"

"She is well your grace, and so is your new prince."

"Prince?"

"Yes your grace, a boy, named Edmund."

"Let me see my wife."

"Of course."

I led him to the bedchambers of the Queen.

"The King of England, My Queen."

The King rushed over to his wife's side.

"Thank you, thank you so much my love. You gave me another child."

"You are dismissed Lady Lyanna. You may do as you please."

"Wait. Lady Lyanna?"

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Do you have a husband? So I may reward him for your help and comfort to the Queen of England?"

"No your Majesty? I regret to say that my husband passed on, around the time we met in France."

"My condolences, Since you were a great comfort to the Queen. I grant you the title of Lady of Porchester, and you may marry whomever you like at your own free will."

Lyanna was shocked.

"Your Majesties, that is too much I cannot accept this, please."

"Why not? Most people people would gladly take it." The Queen asked.

"Because I don't want people thinking of me in such a detestable manner. You are a couple of virtue and many would believe that I was a mistress, I wouldn't want them to think such a way. I humbly thank you for your offer, but I must decline it."

"Very well, Thank you for your honesty Lady Lyanna. You are dismissed."

She bowed and left to attend court. Lyanna knew that if she accepted the offer, it would bring too much attention and it make Alec finding her easier, she walked the halls and made it to court. There was celebration for the new prince, and many were dancing, drinking, and eating themselves away. Lyanna walked out to the gardens outside and enjoyed the moonlight and breeze passing by. The breeze brought another memory back to her about Alec.

 **Music playing in the halls, dancing, laughter and human blood because it another century of celebrating the Volturi being in power. She was in love with Alec, sharing only dances with him and only him. The wives were allowed to come out the tower and enjoy the festivities, it's very rare that anyone in general sees the wives, Lyanna found it upsetting that they were forced to be happy about their situations, but Alec made her see that if they left or were killed then Aro and Caius were going to be left as miserable as Marcus, his wife Didyme was killed by a mysterious killer, she never really knew Didyme because she was killed during her newborn year, by an unknown killer, because Lyanna was new she didn't participate in the hunt for Didyme's killer that Aro commanded, they couldn't risk exposing herself or being killed. After almost 3 years of hunting for Didyme's killer, they had no success. Aro and Caius commanded that Sulpicia and Athenodora would be locked in a tower for their safety, and he had Chelsea manipulate them to feel happy with their situation. Alec and her left the ballroom and walked the halls and decided to hunt on our own terms, we ran 300 miles outside of Volterra before finding about 6 highwaymen and fed upon them, we quickly threw their bodies off a cliff and into the sea.**

 **They walked back, trying to enjoy the scenery around us, and by "walk" in the form of a mortal, it would be running. It was winter and the cold air was a bitter one to the mortals, their kind could withstand this cold as if was just a simple cool breeze. The clothes were light and airy which dancing made the dancing in the ballroom easy, and the dancing felt as we were on air, as her time went on being Alec's mate, She thought less and less about Cesare, her love for him turned into just a small speck of dust, nothing. She hated myself for a time because it, she was betrothed him, set to marry, have children of their own, Marcus sensed Lyanna's distraught and explained to her what would've been her life had Alec not come across her scent when she was a child and still mortal. Lyanna would've been miserable, Cesare was not very faithful as she had perceived him to be, he visited brothels when he left to deliver his orders of swords and he never loved her and only loved my beauty.**

"Twice." She told herself. "Twice was I fortune's fool."

She had to leave tonight because she noticed some mortals were beginning to wonder why she was not looking older as the years went by. She had to leave before suspicion began to arise, Lyanna knew that that Demetri was tracking her so Aro would always know where she was no matter how far she is. She was also worried with that as well, Lyanna knew that Alec or Jane could torture him to find her and bring her back. Aro would also want her back, so matter what she would always be a fugitive. Lyanna quickly went to her chambers and wrote a letter to the King and Queen explaining a false lie that she could no longer live without her husband and plan on throwing herself off a cliff to be with him again. Before she left, she erased the memories of the men to tried making her their mistress. Lyanna ran across London and reached the shores of Southern England. Her next intention is to live in Denmark, Lyanna jumped into the waters and swam until she reached the shores of Copenhagen, and swam unto an area where there was no mortals who could find her.

Lyanna was right on her suspicions of Alec and Jane trying to find her, Aro was intent on finding her as well, he was beginning to be impatient with her return.

"Demetri?"

"Yes Master?"

"Give me your hand."

Images of Lyanna came through and he saw Lyanna leaving England and jumping into the shores swimming and arriving on the shores of Denmark.

"What to do? What to do?" He said

"You already know what you're going to do Aro." Marcus said.

"It's been too long that she has been gone, the longer she's gone the more reluctant she'll be in returning to the coven Aro, you know that." Caius said.

"We gave the time she needed, now we must make preparations for her to come back to us."

While The Volturi was going through ways of bringing Lyanna back by force, Alec was sleeping with another mortal girl, that he would later kill, he did this at times to feel as if he had Lyanna back to himself again. This particular time, the girl couldn't keep her mouth shut and was being excessively loud, it caused Jane to become quite annoyed with the girl and brought a candle with her from her chambers. She entered her brothers chambers and found Alec behind the girl.

"Hello brother."

"Sweet sister, what brings you to my chambers?" He said, the girl looking up and seeing Jane, she grabbed the linens trying to cover her bare breasts.

"I just wanted to inform you that there are others, trying to enjoy the peaceful evening."

"Well you must speak to her about that." Alec crudely remarked to the girl.

The girl cowered away from Jane and Alec, now frightened, she was only stopped when Alec's hand wrapped around her arms tightly.

"Yes, because I want to talk to a half-wit about keeping quiet in our home. Had you not been unfaithful to her, the half-wit wouldn't be here." Jane retorted.

"How long will you keep that against me?"

"Until you earn my forgiveness."

"Why should I earn your forgiveness?"

"No matter, enjoy your little half-wit whore."

She left the room, but put the candle she had with her under the rope that connected to the candle chandelier. The girl and Alec continued, and Jane went downstairs trying to read a Vatican book that Lyanna obtained for her. Jane treasured that book more than her own power, she knew the entire book by heart and still read to try to fill that hole in her dead heart. The moans of the girl was stopped with a shriek, and soon the scent of blood filled the room, Jane gave a small little smirk. In Alec's chambers, the girl was dead, due to being crushed with the chandelier and the spikes it stabbing her. Alec pushed her off of him and put on his tunic, the blood on him already staining his tunic, the dead girl's blood quickly staining the bed and soon about 5 of the Volturi guard came to investigate, they saw the body and quickly to dispose of it and cleaned the bed. Alec bathed and changed into his clothes, he found that it was a candle that caused the rope of the chandelier to become loose and quickly stalked to the chambers of his sister, he entered and bolted the door shut.

"I'd be careful brother, my power works much more faster than yours."

"Then why."

"Why what?"

"I know it was you that caused the chandelier to fall."

"Please, we both know that you were going to kill the whore either way."

"You took it upon yourself, to kill her for me?"

"No, I killed a whore. Do you earnestly believe that what you do, it will bring back Lyanna, she's been gone for seven years. You brought this upon yourself by having an affair with Renata."

"And?"

"Do you think she would've endured you having an affair with Renata, you knew better than anyone in the Volturi how she felt about men or women who had affairs while married. Yet, you did this yourself."

"I've tried almost all the time trying to torture Demetri to help me find Lyanna, just as much as you have."

"Because I want my good sister, my companion back. I don't even know why you are looking for her since you caused all this."

"I want my wife and mate back."

"Why? You left her for another woman."

He started to turn to leave her room, even he didn't know why he started his affair with Renata in the first place.

"Because as long as she exists, I know that there is something other than me."

"I still think you truly are pathetic either way for having a whore at your side more than your wife. She entirely gave up her love for the human man she had when she discovered his infidelities and gave herself entirely to you, body and soul. She learned to love you, to adore you with Chelsea's manipulation, and as the Masters said before, you desired her, but never cherished. One who desires the other and desire is destined to frustration brother."

Alec turned and walked away and walked the gardens of the Volturi castle, the gardens Lyanna loved, she enjoyed white roses and purple amaryllis'. He remembered Lyanna to have the most pure and kind soul out darkness of the Volturi. Marcus commented that if Didyme and he would've ever had a child, Lyanna would've been their child.

He walked back to her chambers, the guard restored her chambers back into place as if Alec had never destroyed them at all. The closet still filled with her gowns, her scent still on them, in Alec's mind her scent was just as sweet as her blood, but her immortal scent was as sweet as roses, while her blood scent was as sweet as honey. He was brought back to another memory, the day of their wedding.

 **~1060 A.D.~**

 **Jane was helping Lyanna into her dress, the dress was consisted of silk and her hair was put in elaborate braids, her dress was violet, an eerily exact shade of her eyes before being transformed. Aro came to collect her and take her to their altar, he was to carry out the ceremony, Alec saw her and was even more beautiful in his eyes. A chain of pearls was crossed and put on them.**

" **We gathered here to witness the union of Lyanna Marino and Alec Volturi, to join them now and forever.** **Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.** **For all eternity shall they be one, until death do them part."**

 **Alec smirked because he knew he waited a lifetime for Lyanna, and he would give her up so easily.**

" **Alec, is it your wish to be one, with this woman?"**

" **It is."**

" **Lyanna, is it your wish to one, with this man?"**

" **It is."**

" **Alec, do you take Lyanna to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and remain faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"**

 ****" **I do."**

" **Lyanna, do you take Alec to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and remain faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"**

" **I do."**

 **Aro grabbed a goblet of blood, and had them drink from it.**

" **By the power vested in me, I pronounce man and wife, you are now one."**

 **Everyone in the court and clapped and gave them their congratulations. The festivities came and Alec shared a volta dance with his bride, he dared to try to be intimate with her while the dance. His hands kept going towards her breasts, his intentions were clear that he wanted to consummate their marriage, the volta dance soon ended, and the party continued while Alec and Lyanna rushed into his chambers to consummate the marriage.**

"Lyanna, I will make sure that you are back in Volterra, with me, whether you will or not." Alec said to himself.

 _ **So this is chapter 4 of Feral Love, I hope you were pleased with this. Leave a review if you wish.**_

 _ **MySacredHeart**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I was an angel, living in the garden of evil**

 **~1499 A.D.~**

Lyanna had been in Denmark for only two months, her new disguise was a peasant girl with nothing, but the clothes she had with her. She decided to work as an indentured servant to fit more into that life, she worked harder than anyone because the lady of the house did not the like the fact that her husband gave her more attention than her, until his death of consumption. Even her own son was trying to court her, but the mother would never allow it. If Lyanna could, she would gladly kill her, but she just couldn't find it in herself to kill her no matter how cruel she was. She went this time under a different name, she went under the name of Lucinda, the damp weather and constant cover of clouds made it easier for Lyanna to be outside instead of hiding in the shadows so she would not be seen.

"Lady Lucinda!" The Madame Mathilde called.

Lyanna stood from her position of scrubbing the floors and bowed to the older woman whose blond hair began to turn more silver each day that passed. Her green eyes filled with hatred over Lyanna.

"Go rengøre hestebokse, og sørg for at plukke ud hver ounce af manøvre i boderne. Jeg ønsker ikke at se du kommer ud, indtil du er færdig, jeg er ligeglad, hvor lang tid det tager. "

[Go clean the horse stalls, and make sure to pick off every ounce of maneuver in the stalls. I don't want to see you come out until you are done, I do not care how long it takes.]

Lyanna didn't object and got up.

"Åh, og Lady Lucinda?"

[Oh and Lady Lucinda?]

"Ja, Deres Naade?"

[Yes, your ladyship?]

"It's appears that you will be sleeping in the stables tonight, my eldest daughter Louise Augusta is visiting and she will be needing your room for her children."

Lyanna stared at the woman and wondered why this woman could have so much hate over her, while she did nothing to her.

"Du skal ikke bare stå der og se på mig barn! Gå!"

[Don't just stand there and look at me child! Go!]

Lyanna went to the stables and put her hair up in a loose bun and worked on removing the dung, if she could smell this then Lyanna would have thrown up, but her sense of smell only smelled blood and the scent of other immortals. Lyanna did her work and by nightfall she was finished, by then she only groomed the horses, her favorite was the brown horse with black mane. She jumped up unto the hay field and enjoyed the night sky, the moon was out and the stars were shown throughout the sky, she heard a heartbeat coming towards the stables, she recognized the blood scent as Frederick's, the son of Lady Mathilde.

 _Alec, I love you, I still do_

"Lady Lucinda?"

She hid up top in the hay, intent that he wouldn't find her. It didn't take a mind reader to figure out what his intentions were. He fell in love with 'Lucinda' and he made himself believe that she loved him back, but Lyanna was far from that, her heart belonged to Alec.

"Lady Lucinda?"

Lyanna decided not to hide anymore and started acting like she was asleep and moved around to alarm him. She hoped that he would leave, but instead he climbed up to where she was and moved over to where she was, his hands running across her legs and up her skirt.

"Du er så smuk, så meget ønskelig. Jeg er gal på dig Lucinda. "

[You're so beautiful, so very desirable. I'm mad for you Lucinda.]

Lyanna stayed still as possible.

 _Please, find me Alec, I can't do this on my own anymore._

"I must say, I do agree with you, she is very beautiful."

Lyanna's eyes opened wide at the sound of that voice, it was Alec's voice, to act like a human again, she turned and slowly opened her eyes. She screamed when she saw Frederick, and he tried covering her mouth. Alec quickly came and snap the neck of the young man, as if it was nothing, and he drank the blood of his. He dumped the body and it landed, Lyanna looked and stared into the eyes of her husband once again, his eyes still that same burgundy color as she remembered. She didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was that she kissed him and started removing his clothes and he did the same, her hair fell loose once he removed the pins holding it in place. Her tunic came off and she led his hands onto her breasts and he massaged them, he lowered himself and kissed her chest staring from her neck, his hands moving towards her waist, he took his time with, for it has been too long since he had his wife in his arms, he looked into her eyes.

"Lyanna?"

"Alec?"

The sound of fireworks took Lyanna out of her trance, and she looked to see that Frederick's body was not there, and the animals were asleep, her thirst was getting the best of her and she couldn't take it anymore, she ran until she came across a carriage that was heading towards Lady Mathilde's residence for the ball she was holding. She didn't care who they were all she cared about was her thirst. She killed the carriage rider and drank from him, and she killed the two ladies that were in there and the guard, she checked to make sure that there was no sound of a heartbeat, she let them sit there. The fire in her throat receded and turned to nothing. Lyanna heard carriages come her way and quickly ran back towards the stables.

"Alec, why haven't you found me? I guess I was right, it wasn't real all along. You never loved me."

About an hour later, a woman came into the stables looking for Lyanna, she needed to help clean off the people the that she killed. She quickly and quietly cleaned them off while on the inside she was smirking. The Lady Mathilde took the dead bodies as a threat and from then forth posted her own sellswords to guard her castle.

 _If only the old hag knew that I am the most dangerous thing in her home._

She smirked even more at the thought.

 _Soon the old hag will regret ill treating a member of the Volturi guard. Maybe, I should kill them, and the others to avoid any witnesses. No, they're not worth it._

She quickly put on her timid façade, and helped move the bodies into the hearse carriage. She watched the bodies and the carriage disappeared in the night. She went back into stables and went up to the stack of hay, she looked at the night sky and saw the lights in Madame Mathilde's castle go out slowly, because of the deaths, the party died down. Lyanna remembered a woman coming up to her during her time in England. The woman was dressed in rags and was blind, but was still able to find Lyanna.

 _ **A lover at first sight child, and that lover betrayed you. Now you are consumed with bitterness and heartbreak, and it spreads within you like a disease. Your best defense lays wasted and in vain.**_

Her mind kept returning to it again and again.

 _Who did I want to be? Why am I here?_

Love became her reason for staying in the Volturi and that reason died the moment Alec's infidelities were revealed. Lyanna saw no reason in returning, no matter how much Aro wanted her back again, she knew that when Aro told her she could leave for as long as she wanted, it was a lie, there would be a time that he would want her back again. Lyanna closed her eyes and remembered her memory of her and Alec again

" _ **Is this usual?" Alec asked. "What it is, when I touch you?"**_

" _ **No." Lyanna replied. "It's different."**_

" _ **Different? How?"**_

" _ **Well, before you, I thought I had given my heart to someone else, and that I would lay for him. With you, I was not thrilled in being your mate."**_

 _ **He sat there because he knew that she did not want to be his in the beginning, and was ready to use Chelsea to bind her to him and the Volturi.**_

" _ **Then I realized, that despite our differences. I came to love you, I was already yours the moment you smelled my blood, if you were to expose yourself to me then our love would've been impossible."**_

" _ **Impossible Loves, I was very much afraid that it would've become an addiction."**_

" _ **Either way, we both know that I was going to be like you in the end. No matter the course in my life."**_

" _ **That's why you are Lyanna Marino, the last scandal of the Volturi."**_

" _ **Why am I a scandal?"**_

" _ **Because I fell in love with you. No one expected one-half of the witch twins to fall in love and have a mate."**_

 _And he never did fall in love with me._

Lyanna saw that it was beginning to rain, the rain was leaking and soon she was drenching wet. She heard a heartbeat, and recognized that it was Louise Augusta, the eldest daughter, she was not much older than nineteen. Her youngest child was one year of age and the eldest was three years of age.

"Lady Lucinda? Lady Lucinda, er du her? " She sounded frantic.

[Lady Lucinda? Lady Lucinda, are you here?]

Lyanna raised from where she was laying. She went down and went over to Louise.

"Lady Lucinda, åh det er godt at se, at du stadig er i live."

[Lady Lucinda, oh it's good to see that you're still alive.]

"M'Lady, hvad er der galt?"

[M'lady, what's wrong?]

"Du skal lade Lady Lucinda! Jeg overhørte hende sige, at hun skulle til at bebrejde dig for mord, blev hun også planer at du brænder på bålet. "

[You must leave Lady Lucinda! I overheard her saying that she was going to blame you for murders, she was also planning that you burn at the stake.]

Lyanna then noticed a basket that she had with her.

"Jeg fortæller dig dette, fordi jeg ikke ønsker at se en anden dør, på grund af min mors løbet spænder jalousi af en person, der har mere skønhed end hende."

[I'm telling you this, because I don't want to see another die, because of my mother's overranging jealousy of someone having more beauty than her.]

Louise didn't say anything, she just quickly put the cloak she had with her around Lyanna and gave her a basket.

"Kurven har omkring 1.000 francs og tre brød. Det skulle være nok til at starte dig ud Lady Lucinda. Gå nu og Gud hastighed. Jeg håber at vi krydser veje igen. "

[The basket has around 1,000 francs and three loaves of bread. It should be enough to start you off Lady Lucinda. Now go and God speed. I hope to we cross paths again.]

Lyanna walked away from the stables and once she was away from Louise's sight, she quickly ran until she reached a small village, she didn't bother learning the name, but she knew that she was Germany. I walked through the village and found a little boy around the age of 5, begging for food. Lyanna knew it would be a waste to keep the bread since she doesn't eat human food. She took a few coins out of the bag and a loaf of bread, she walked over to the starving boy.

"Hallo, meine kleine."

[Hello, little one.]

The boy weakly stared at her, Lyanna felt like she was looking at her brother reborn with those brown eyes. She ran her hands through his unkempt, messy, and dirty hair.

"Bist du hungrig wenig?"

[Are you hungry little one?]

The boy nodded and Lyanna took out the bread she had and gave it to the boy, the boy took it and started to eat it, Lyanna smiled at the boy hearing his pulse strengthen again. She gave the little boy the 10 francs and walked away, she had the sense that someone was watching her and looked back, the boy was gone, she walked around the village and the boy was nowhere to be found. As she reached the town square, she found the pile of dead bodies, she didn't understand why she couldn't smell the blood. Normally she would've gone frantic with the smell of blood, but she couldn't smell the blood, she couldn't smell anything.

"What's happening?!"

All of the sudden, her hearing left and she was hearing nothing, it was utter complete silence. She couldn't even hear herself scream at all. She reached towards a tree and as soon as she touched, her sense of touch left her, Lyanna looked and before her eyesight left her, she saw a hazy mist around her.

 _Alec, you're here._

Lyanna was soon being carried by Felix, Demetri, Santiago, and Alec. Alec keeping his power on her, the village was a false one, the bodies were their hunt, and the boy was spared in order to lure Lyanna into their trap. Alec knew that the boy would have to be killed, so the boy was killed. Some memories were too powerful for Lyanna to change and this was a memory that Lyanna's power could not change.

They ran until they reached Volterra, and discreetly snuck into the throne room. Aro smiled and allowed Alec to take Lyanna into his room. He stood there watching her screaming and begging for sight to be back. He left like that until nightfall and he returned her sense of sound and touch and went and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello my love."

Lyanna stiffened, and moved trying to get herself free, but Alec kept a tight grip on her.

"Let me go mongrel!"

Lyanna regretted her words because all she wanted was Alec to hold her and love her again the way she loved him.

"Never! In fact, I'm never letting you go!"

Alec moved moved his hands to her breasts, Lyanna struggled to get herself free from Alec, Alec couldn't take her struggling so he took her sense of touch away, she could only know what going on around her, when she heard the top of her dress rip.

"Let me make love to you Lya."

Alec returned her sense of touch and Lyanna moaned when she felt his pelvis push up against her, she could almost feel his smirk on his face. Lyanna knew that her instincts told her to fight this, like everything else, but that would be making the mistake, biggest fighting her husband. The only picture her mind could produce was Alec, nude, and an already erect penis. He loved her and she loved him, they both knew this, but would not admit it to each other. Lyanna turned to the sound of his voice and had her hands find their way to his hair. It wasn't long before she wanted to seize him completely, and she realized her legs were wrapping themselves around his waist. The venom in her veins making her eager with anticipation and anxiety as she was blind and did not know what Alec was going to do. His lips were both possessive and aggressive, his forced open her and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth.

The kiss held promise for what's to come, and she couldn't be more happy. she wanted him and it felt surreal that she was finally going to give in to him, after all this time we were going to be together in every physical way again.

Her nerves began to make her shudder as her hips were pressed up against his, Lyanna's hands twisting in his hair, and her center pounding with need for him. It wasn't long before she wanted to seize him entirely, and she realized my legs were being wrapped around his waist. He pushed her against the post of the bed, the venom in her veins rushing throughout her body with anticipation.

Her nipples hardened, his firm chest felt incredible pressed up against her. Lyanna gripped onto his shoulders and grinded her body against his desperately, wanting no friction between them. All the while he was breathing hard on her jawline, his cool and sweet breath tickling her skin. Lyanna could hear a groan escape his opened mouth as she lowered herself on his body. She tightened her feet around his hips, making the area between her legs push against his erection. Where she wanted to be the most. Lyanna continued to grind herself against him in an almost circular motion, not wanting to stop the movement of their hands were gripping at her outer thighs, his nails digging into her skin through the thin fabric.

She wanted the clothes gone. she wanted skin to skin contact. To feel every part of him and for him to feel every part of her again.

His mouth traveled down my jaw to her neck, sucking and nibbling. Chills were everywhere in her body, the pulsing between her legs was emerging to an all new high. She needed him everywhere.

Lyanna found his teeth graze across her skin and she let out an embarrassing moan that came from nowhere.

"Bed-" He choked out, and before she knew it he picked her up and she was on the bed, laying flat on her back. Lyanna stared up at him in wonder.

The room was dark, because she was blind, but soon her eyesight returned and she realized that it was dark, not pitch black, but dark enough to where she only saw a shadow of his form and his red eyes that glistened with need as his body hovered over hers.

"Lift for me…" He whispered in her neck, and she did as he instructed. He ever so slowly removed the rest of what was left of her dress over her head. Once the tank top was out of the way and her full upper body was exposed to him, he gently pushed her back down on her back.

Lyanna also realized this was the first time Alec was seeing her completely naked for the first time in over 7 years. The knowledge alone sent a wave of shivers that ran all over her entire body. His eyes were traveling all over her, drinking it all in little by little. The flash of lightning through the window provided the lighting she needed to see his face. The look in his eyes only made her more anxious for his touch.

 _When is he going to touch me?_

She wanted him to feel her so badly. Lyanna actually ached in need for him, and most importantly she wanted him nude as well. Equal the playing field a bit.

He was still studying her body when he trailed his fingernails up her thighs. Lyanna's eyelids fluttered at how close he was.

"You belong to me, Lyanna."

Alec ran his hands down her stomach, tracing the curves of her hips. They jerked upward at his touch. His face showed a boyishly smile at her reaction.

Her hands started to shake as she tried to grab the waistband of his pants, she had waited long enough for those things to be removed. Lyanna guessed he hadn't been feeling the same because his hands stopped hers, his fingers gripping her own.

"So impatient. I'm not ready for that yet, my love. Not even close. I want to take my time pleasing you, so much that I want you to beg. I want the ecstasy to be so unbearable, as you have been to me since I first met you." The only answer she could maintain was a mumble deep in my throat, which was becoming very dry. Her thoughts screaming at her to stop this.

As he positioned himself above her, his chest smothering her own causing her nipples to twitch. Alec grinned to himself, his eyes lighting up with inspiration and mischief as if he got his first plan of torture. Her stomach fluttered in impatience.

His mouth drifted down her neck, her head was thrown back against the pillows as her hands gripped the sheets. Even though Lyanna had an idea of what he was about to do, she still would never be equipped for it. She felt like she was going to float away any moment.

 _How did he have such control? Such composure? Maybe someday I'll understand the concept of waiting. But not now._

His lips found their way to her left breast, taking the nipple in his mouth. The instant he did so she cried out in bliss, as she felt his tongue salvage the sensitive skin. Lyanna's hands were in his hair now, holding on for dear life, urging him to take more. She arched her body, and she felt his right hand supporting her back, as if to stable her.

Lyanna felt his teeth take her hard tip between them and tugged lightly, even as his teeth bit down she could still feel his tongue slide from between them and glaze her skin. Lyanna never knew anything could feel this wonderful.

Alec moved his mouth to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of affection as the last. And once again she quivered with yearning. She could feel this pressure building around her, and she didn't know where it came from. All she knew, was that she needed more.

He stopped his lips on her body, and the pressure began to fade, but not completely. Instead, it was replaced by that same longing ache that consumed her lower region, along with a very sore nipple. She whined at the abruption of his change of pace; she heard him chuckle in delight.

"Alec…?"

"I've wanted you for so long." He breathed against her breast, the coolness of his breath brushed against her skin, causing her to quiver. His mouth wandered down her stomach. He made a 'hmm' noise once he had reached the area where she wanted him the most. He parted her legs gradually, like he was not wanting to frighten her with going too fast. She gulped and had to make an effort to keep eye contact with him.

He looked up at her face, fire in his eyes. Alec lightly caressed his fingers across her folds and she nearly jumped off the bed. A gasp so loud that it could have been heard by the entire guard with what came out of her mouth, not that she cared. She couldn't think. She didn't want to think, she just wanted Alec.

As she met his gaze, he took his thumb in his mouth as if to make it moist. Her eyes widened at realization.

"I don't know if I can handle- ALEC!" she screamed as she felt that same thumb go in a completely different direction than she had imagined. Oh, it was better. So much better. She had once imagined his fingers on her clit; but she had never imagined this. It was startling but amazing. He literally put just the right amount of pressure on her, knowing exactly what he was doing.

She was slick with wetness now, so much that she was afraid of it trailing down her legs. The feeling that overcame her pelvic area was beyond belief. She could feel his eyes on her as he continued to massage her nub in circular motions, a small, content smile on his lips.

"Scream for me again, my love. Tell me how I make you feel…" She thought he was joking until he stopped moving, his thumb lingering on my clit. Her head jerked up in frustration. She really didn't have much problem with screaming for him, so why was he getting all huffy?

"Why do you keep stopping? I want you now. Here…" She got a hold of his hand and made his fingertip go into her opening. Just the feeling of his finger there made her moan.

Alec hissed and cursed loudly, as he -all on his own- plunged his index finger inside her.

She moaned helplessly again, and gripped onto her own hair. His fingers feeling remarkable inside her. She felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head and she was biting her lip so hard she thought she was going to break the skin.

"Y- Yes…" She yelled out. It felt indescribable, having a piece of him inside of her. Her walls were tight around his finger, and when she cried out for more he stuck another finger inside of her, increasing his pace; thrusting them in and out of her. That same pressure was building again, and this time there was absolutely no stopping it.

She was going to come. She wasn't prepared for it, she wasn't expecting it. But she knew it was approaching, her body tensed as the feeling of heaven intensified ten times. She didn't think it could possibly get any better, but it did. It was so close, she could feel it. It was almost torturous having to wait for it. It was like every kiss they'd ever shared, every touch and every moment was being piled onto this moment and the volcano was finally about to abrupt. Her legs were starting to lose feeling, everything was fading and being poured into the intensity that she was about to experience.

"Alec! Oh!" She screamed again as the most life altering feeling crashed into her like a brick wall. She gripped onto the pillow beside her face so hard she ripped the fabric. She felt her walls clench around his fingers as her legs folded upward toward her body, her back arching. She felt them plunge in one final time deep inside her, finishing it.

She panted after her release, but she knew she wasn't done. She craved for more, she craved for everything.

She didn't know what had come over her, or why she did the next thing that she did. Most mortals would find it very grotesques, but she had a feeling that he'd enjoy it and anything she could give back at this point was a bonus.

When Alec was face level with her again, she took his hand that been inside her and brought it to her lips. She stared at his face as she licked his index finger, tasting herself on his skin. She liked the expression that rose on his stunning face. Completely overcome with shock. He groaned deep in his chest, and she took his silence to her advantage. She took his face in her hands as she kissed him, flicking her tongue out to meet his. He didn't complain at all, he just welcomed the exchange. Her hands trailed down his back and my thumbs once again, hooking into the band of his pants. She expected him to stop her so that he could torture her some more. But he was have been at his reaching point as well, and she was very pleased to find out. Actually, he helped her in the process of getting them off, lifting his hips and kicking them off with his feet.

She'd always known helping each other was a good thing.

Once the pants were discarded at last, she felt the tip of his shaft brush against her still very swollen clitoris. They both gasped at the connection their skin made. It was becoming so real. It was really happening again.

There was no one to stop them. No more rules they had to set. No I love you's that needed to be said. It was just Alec and herself, and they were finally going to make love. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, and it was finally here. It sent chills just as electric as the lightning that flashed outside and into the room. She could feel him, so close.

That's when she became very nervous. The fingers hadn't hurt, but he was bigger than his fingers as she had remembered.

She looked up into his eyes, scarlet and just as anxious as hers. Alec stroked her face gently running his fingers in her hair.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lya. Just relax, it'll be easier for the both of us if you relax. Do you trust me?" He whispered, brushing his nose along her cheekbone. She instantly felt more secure and safe with his reassuring words. The tenderness in his voice. He loved her he wouldn't do more than she could handle. Taking a very deep breath, she nodded and bit her lip.

"Yes." She whispered back into his mouth, as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Alec…"

She felt him smile, and gave her a light kiss.

"I love you more than you could ever fathom." That was the last thing he said before he lowered himself to her entrance and very slowly nudged his way inside her.

She grabbed onto his shoulders, remembering what he said about relaxing. So, she tried to be the best she could relaxing her legs and her hips. Feeling him inside of her was exhilarating. The space was so tight that all she could feel was him. It felt filling, it made her feel whole again. Ever since she fell in love with him she was a complete puzzle but for one piece that was missing. He was the other half. She was complete.

Alec's face was flickered with emotions as he finally slid in as deep as he could. Alec grunted, his mouth open and his eyes closed. Just seeing him being effected by her made her feel almost, she quite know how to describe it, proud. He didn't move though, he just stayed there, knowing she wasn't ready yet. She could see the struggle on his face, wanting more than what he was giving. A part of her wanted him to move as well, and another part was scared.

"How is this making you feel?" She asked, her voice not even her own anymore.

Alec slowly opened his eyes and licked his lips, inhaling again as his hands moved to her hips. His fingertips pressed into the curves of her skin while he tried to come up with what to say.

"Unspeakable; can't describe it. You're so…tight around me. And warm. Safe…" He moaned out, and for the first time since she'd known him, he was biting his own lower lip, holding in the groans. She gripped onto his neck and feeling like she was ready, she bucked her hips underneath him, an encouraging movement.

Alec hissed when he felt the slight change, and shook his head.

"More." She insisted, and moved her hips again. She was beginning to feel a desperation as she wrapped her legs around his torso and contracted her muscles around him, knowing he would feel it. He let out a small cry again, this only made her want him even more. After a few moments, he finally pulled himself out of her, then thrusted back in.

They both moaned together in unison. All she could see was stars.

Again; he thrusted into her, this time with a bit more force. She could tell he was still holding himself back, and she really wished he wouldn't. For her sake if not his own. After the first couple of thrusts she started to lift her hips to meet his, causing him to go in deeper.

The action took him by surprise, and she still wanted more. She needed more. She couldn't get him deep enough; not enough of him. Not fast enough either. She still wanted him after all these apart.

"Faster…please." She begged, and continued to meet his movements with her urgently. He cursed under his breath, and he began to plunge in deeper and faster, but not fast enough to her liking. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying him, that's the point. She was enjoying far more, and she was becoming greedy. She also wanted him to enjoy this too, and she knew he wasn't going to his full extent. So, she took it upon myself to make sure they got the pleasure they have been craving.

In a swift move, she rolled them over so that she was on top of him. She balanced myself on her knees that were on either side of his hips, and placed her hands on his chest. His eyes rounded, not expecting the switch in roles. She couldn't be more thrilled.

"Damn it- what are you doing?!"

"Shh…" She put my finger to his lips and let it trail down his torso, moving my hair out of my face, She then began to lift myself off of him then slammed back down hard, causing Alec to growl, his teeth baring together.

The new position let her feel more of him, it made her feel free of anything that held them back before. She couldn't be happier where she was. She lifted again then down, which caused Alec to curse. She tilted her head back and said her own curses to herself in a accomplished sort of way.

She felt so so good, that she didn't ever want to stop.

She continued to ride him, bouncing eagerly. After a couple seconds of this she somehow remembered what to do with her body, and with his underneath her. She changed the pattern of her rubbing, and rocked back and forth with him still inside her, the tempo of her movements increasing. Her back arched once more, one of her hands found her hair and tugged at it, needing to hold on to something. If she didn't, she was sure to lose control. With her sliding on him, she felt his pelvic continue over and over to brush against her clit, making the sensation only better.

"I love how you feel when you're riding me, Lyanna." He yelped, throwing his head back against the pillow, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. She saw the muscles in his neck and shoulders bulging outward, indicating he was stiff about to finally release to me. The information affected her on a whole new level, she cried out, bucking her hips against his. She wouldn't dare to stop moving.

Finally, after all this time he was giving himself to her completely. There was nothing now that she didn't see, nothing that he could hide from her.

They were one; connected. Nothing in this earth would ever be able to change what they were sharing together right now. It was like their souls were merging together, becoming unrepeatable.

She leaned forward a little, only to unexpectedly feel his mouth suckle on her nipple. His tongue was cold and wet against her as he cupped my lower back with his hands, pulling and pushing her hips to the speed that pleased him. She cried out his name once more, along with other unmentionables. Even with her doing all the work, he somehow made it to where he was in charge. Over and over he slammed into her walls, invading the space that surrounded him, causing no friction between them.

This was all too much for her to handle, and she couldn't hold back any longer. The ache low in her belly finally exploded. She felt myself tighten around him as she came, screaming in the process. She should have felt exhausted, but she was nowhere near there. He still hadn't climaxed, and as long as he wasn't, she wasn't finished. She didn't want to be finished. She wanted this to last forever.

As if he was reading my mind, before she could blink she was on my back again, with him still inside her.

He threw her legs around him, and she interlocked her ankles. He buried his face in her neck, nibbling at it with his teeth. Alec's hands were still gripping her hips.

"Hold onto me." He instructed in a low, husky voice. It almost came off as a growl.

She folded her arms around his neck, her moaning increasing at not knowing what he was up to. It was quite a turn on to see him taking action like she knew he wanted to, it only made her more wet.

That's when he began to pound into her. Hard. Over and over again. She was shocked at the force and speed he was using, but she loved it nonetheless. She couldn't hold back the words that flew out of her mouth.

"Oh, Alec. Yes, there. Keep. yes…please don't st- Yes!"

"You like this, don't you?" He hissed in return, keeping up tempo. Somehow her legs turned numb and they fell from his waist. He was going that fast. He didn't seem to mind, he only took the back of her knees and pulled her opening to him in time with each thrust.

Her breasts lifted with each movement he made. The feeling was almost uncomfortable but the feeling of climax building surpassed it. The pulse in between her legs increasing. The bed underneath them shook. It'd probably be broken in the morning.

"Come with me, Lya." He whispered as he continued to drive into her, taking over every ounce of her. She was his, he was hers and they knew it. Being his and being hers, her body obeyed his command and she once again came over the edge. She was pleased to feel his own body tensing up too. His hands under her knees slid up to her thighs and held onto them tightly.

His face, usually so composed and assured, was all over the place now. His jaw was tight; locked in place. His eyes were wide open with relief mixed in with eagerness; waiting.

Only a moment after her body went into spasms, his did too. Alec grunted loudly again, and inhaled deeply. She heard him mutter something to himself under his breath, but she couldn't figure out what it was. He thrust into her one last time, and she could feel his cool essence pour into her, she shuddered, as he consumed her whole. My mind going completely blank. The only thing she could do was breathe and feel everything that was around her.

She looked at his face, and once he came his body collapsed over mine.

She hadn't even noticed he had stopped breathing until he started to again, it coming out in short pants against her neck. Her body felt like it was going to sink into the mattress because it felt so heavy, yet relaxed. Her skin clung to the sheets. There along with everywhere else.

Her hands lay like weights on his mid back, and she kissed his shoulder softly. She actually let out a small giggle, just out of exhaustion and awareness of what just happened.

The only part of Alec that moved were his lips that kissed her neck affectionately, his chest moving at a more stable pace. Whereas hers was heaving up and down quickly. He knew that he finally had his wife back where he wanted her.

He finally pulled out of her and the emptiness hit her instantly.

Alec laid beside her on his stomach, his bicep draped over her waist. He stared at her for a long time, not talking to her physically but almost mentally. There was so much to discuss, but they could only look at each other.

She turned to her side to face him, using her hand to trace his back ever so softly with her fingers. He then got up and picked up the cover that had slipped off the bed sometime, and pulled it over them. She snuggled up to his chest and sighed contently. She wasn't tired at all. If anything, she wanted more, she craved more.

"You're so beyond belief, Lya." He said, and she smiled at the words, not knowing the meaning.

He chuckled softly and leaned closer and brushed his nose against hers.

She shrugged and gave him a pitiful smile, as he ran his fingers through her hair, their legs intertwining together. They were two different people and she loved it. She loved feeling complete in his arms and at the same time it hurt more then anything in her entire life. Soon the realization hit her, this was a trap and this time she could not escape. She was back to being a prisoner in the garden of evil.

 **So this was a long chapter, and I must give a thank you to my lovely friend Ophelia, as she has more intimate experiences than I do, she helped me write the entire intimate scene with Lyanna and Alec. Another note, do not take what Lyanna and Alec just did as a romantic notion, Alec manipulated Lyanna with sex, and now she's going to stay loyal to the Volturi and Alec by force through the emotional and sexual manipulations by both Alec and Chelsea. Alec has just proven how ruthless he can be to get what, even at the cost of hurting the one he loves the most, which is Lyanna. Alec loves Lyanna, but cannot bear the thought of losing her again, so he is going to do anything and everything to keep her. In the next chapter, you will see Jane's reaction to Lyanna, and her comfort to Lyanna. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you wish.**

 **MySacredHeart**


	6. Chapter 6

**No one's gonna take my soul away**

 **~1500 A.D.~**

It has been months since Lyanna returned through force. Lyanna has been loyal to the Volturi and due to Chelsea's power of emotional manipulation. Alec also had Corin brought to make her feel happy about her situation. Alec has made the clear decision to make sure to keep Lyanna with him at all cost. Aro, Marcus and Caius all agreed with him and so to also make sure that Lyanna would stay, her position in the guard was elevated and she now wore a dark grey almost black cloak. The higher your status is in the guard, the more it's impossible for that guard to leave, by doing this it effectively made Lyanna a prisoner for life. Lyanna has been kept locked in the chambers she's been sharing with Alec, until it's safe to assume that she won't escape. Not even Jane has has been allowed to see her. Currently she was giving herself a bath, lost in her own thoughts.

 _I feel in describing happy._

 _I'm home, with Alec._

 _I'll never leave him again._

 _I finally have him to myself again._

Lyanna was to lost in her thoughts to even notice that Alec had joined her. He started moving his hands to hips and started to kiss down her back, it became a usual thing for Alec to make love to her, the result would be for her to stay in their chambers until she would be called forth to the Volturi. Alec started to thrust inside of her, holding her in place.

"Where were you all these years my love." Alec asked.

"You never asked before, why now?" Lyanna said through moans.

Alec pulled out of her and Lyanna turned around.

"Because I want to know what my wife has been doing all these years."

"Well you'll find out soon enough through Aro."

Alec went over to her and wrapped his hand around her left arm.

"Lyanna, I'm asking you nicely, now tell me before I cut off your senses." He growled.

"Let me go!" Lyanna snatched her arm away from and got out from the bath, leaving Alec there. She put her tunic on and looking for a dark dress, before she could choose her dress Alec, grabbed her and pushed her to the wall, making the walls crack.

"Listen to me, and listen to me very well. You are my wife, and you answer, and do everything I say as perfect little wife should."

Those words ticked Lyanna off, because she reversed the roles by pushing him away from her. Pushing him hard enough to make him go across their chambers.

"I don't care how much you either want or desire it Alec. I will _never_ be your perfect wife." She said with a seething voice.

"What are you becoming Lyanna?" Alec asked, shocked that she spoke to him in such a way.

"What you made me become. God may forgive you Alec, but I never will. I'm part of the Volturi, and we never forgive."

Alec stood there shocked, he quickly dressed and left her in their chambers, and looked for Chelsea, he found held her by her throat.

"I asked you plainly to make sure that she stays loyal to me and the Volturi, but why is my wife not forgiving towards me!" Alec growled.

"I'm working the best I can Alec!"

"Alec."

Alec turned his head and found Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Jane looking at him.

"Put her down and bring your bride to throne room."

Alec let go of Chelsea and went over to his chambers, Lyanna was reading an old Vatican book, she was wearing an old simple plain black dress, her hair in a tight bun like Jane. She got up and walked past Alec, walking towards the throne room.

"Presenting her most gracious, Lady Lyanna Volturi." A man called out, the doors opened and soon she was facing the entire guard, Aro, Marcus, and Caius again.

"Masters." She bowed towards them.

Aro got up and walked towards Lyanna.

"Lady Lyanna. Your hand please child."

Lyanna gave her hand to Aro and he stated looking through her memories. He saw everything from the time she left, to being a lady in waiting to Queen Elizabeth of York, being offered titles and lands, to her lie of being a widow, the part that was most marvelous to Aro was Lyanna's self control during Queen Elizabeth's births of her children, he read every thought she had in her mind which was her longing for Alec and longing to see Jane again. He read her immense anger towards Alec's infidelities, her changing memories of those who became suspicious of immortality. He found the elderly woman who told Lyanna about her bitterness and her defense being left wasted and in vain.

"She had suspicions, she was old and is most likely dead by now." Lyanna said in a monotone voice.

Aro said nothing, but still kept looking into her memories. He found her memories of being a serving girl in Denmark, Frederick falling in love with her, being abused by Lady Mathilde, and in the end being saved from the fiery death by Louise Augusta.

"A mortal saved you without even knowing what you are."

"Master."

Lyanna turned her head to face a man she did not recognize, this man had the bright red eyes she became accustomed to, his body covered entirely that only his neck was shown, his nose straight, deep set eyes, thin lips.

"Ahh, Eleazar. Please come meet Lyanna, the bride of Alec. Lyanna meet our newest member Eleazar."

Lyanna bowed and as did Eleazar. Eleazar sensed something in Lyanna that was unheard of until now.

"Master." He called to Aro.

"Eleazar?" Aro took out his hand and Eleazar put his hand in Aro's. After a few seconds he looked at Lyanna will wondrous eyes.

"Marvalous!"

Everyone looked at Lyanna, including her own husband.

"Lyanna is a shield."

"What?"

"A Shield child. It's a defense mechanism."

"Master, what kind of shield?" Chelsea asked.

"I haven't been able to deduce it, because it's still forming. She is one of the few immortals to have more than one power."

Alec's eyes widened and he quickly realized that the shield was keeping Chelsea from manipulating Lyanna's emotions.

"Thank you Lyanna. You can start to resume your duties in the guard." Aro declared. "But what do we do about your marriage to Alec?"

"Nothing."

"Lyanna..." Alec said softly

"Because of him, I have nothing! Anyone who was close to me in the years that I was gone lived in constant danger."

"Child, please." Marcus said trying to calm her.

"I've sacrificed lives before, and even time I did that it took me a step further away from the person I want to be."

"Enough." Caius said, but he couldn't stop her fury.

"Do you know what he did to me, what he took from me? And you all stood by for honor of the Volturi! I could've had my brother with me had I been allowed to turn him into one of us! Alec did not let me turn him before going off into battle! Because of Alec, my brother rots in the grounds of England. I have officially been introduced to the real Volturi! The realm of heartless monsters! But go ahead ruin and kill me, I could give a damn bout my reputation in Volterra."

Aro gave Alec a silent command to put Lyanna down, and in a few seconds Lyanna was soon on the floor. The guards took Lyanna to dungeons. Alec, started walking away from before Jane stopped him giving him a scowling look.

"I told you brother, that you would have to earn my forgiveness. What you just did right now further decreased my love for you."

Jane went to the dungeons to go see Lyanna, just one look to both of the lower guards and they stood back in fear. Jane entered the dungeons and found Lyanna in the corner starting a fire, Jane crouched down and helped her.

"Am I to be a prisoner now? What am I to them? What am I to Alec? I wonder whether we are actually mates or not?" Lyanna said aloud, but mainly to herself.

"Alec loves you Lyanna, you know that." Jane said pleading with her.

"But why didn't he look for me? Why did he have an affair with Renata? He drew our marriage into ruins and I will never him forgive for that. I have nothing to lose, I prefer to die."

"Please Lyanna, don't speak of such words. I'm sorry, I cannot control what my brother does with his life, or his affairs, but I cannot hide this from you. Alec, he, he kept whores at his side."

Lyanna had no reaction at all.

"Please leave Jane, I want to be by myself."

Jane stood up and left she quickly went Alec's chambers.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"What are you talking about sister?" He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Of all these sins Alec, exactly how are you going to pay for them? By what means will you be able to redeem yourself?! Because of you, your marriage to her will tear this ancient coven apart!"

Jane didn't hesitate fighting with her brother, and didn't stop until Felix came and dragged her away. Deep in the dungeons Lyanna was wailing and screaming, she always wondered why did her scent have to come across Alec. Her hair was loose now and free from the pins, Lyanna wanted nothing more than to die and be in the heavens with her brother, the only way she could die was if she tore herself apart and burned herself. Lyanna looked towards the small fire and crawled towards it. She ran her hand lightly across the flames, but not enough to catch herself on fire. She was about to move her hands lower until she was stopped by a big burly hand clutching her wrist. She turned and looked at Felix for the first time in almost 8 years.

"Aro wants to see you."

Lyanna did nothing, but stood up and followed Felix to the throne room.

 _If I'm going to die, I'll let it happen while there's a little part of me left._ _My soul is all mine and no one's going to take it from me, not Alec, not Aro, no one._

She walked towards the doors of the throne and entered not knowing where her fate would lead to.


	7. Chapter 7

**~You Loved Me For All The Wrong Reasons~**

 **~1500 A.D.~**

Aro was pacing back and forth, never has a member of the guard yelled out like that in front of them.

"Aro, we must decide what to do with Lyanna. This could tear the coven apart if her anger gets stronger." Caius said

"I will not have this coven at war with itself brother."

"We cannot kill her otherwise we would face not only Alec's wrath, but Jane's wrath as well. They are our most prized possessions, we cannot lose them." Marcus said.

"We will decide this later, she's coming."

Lyanna entered the throne room, Aro, Marcus, Caius in disbelief about her appearance. A young girl who always kept herself prim and proper , the perfect little wife of Alec Volturi, now a broken woman who wants nothing more to be free. She brought light into the palace once she became used to her surroundings and the her new status as an immortal. She was like a child-woman who learned the things she needed to be a proper lady despite being a peasant in her mortal life. Now she wanted to be free, free from her marriage to Alec, free from her immortal life in order to join her brother in the heavens.

"Aro." Aro turned to Marcus.

"The bond between Alec and Lyanna, it's fading. I feel nothing from Lyanna but only hatred from her." Marcus said.

"Impossible." Caius sneered.

Aro looked towards Lyanna, and saw her staring down, tightening and untightening her fists, as if she was ready to hit someone.

"Lyanna you may speak child." Aro said.

"But watch your tongue child or we shall see you dead." Caius snarled.

"I will decide the punishment if she should speak ahead of herself brother." Aro retorted.

Lyanna looked up her red eyes looking more and more darker as she has not had blood since a new moon.

"550 years ago, my life, my mortal life was stripped away from me, I became something I did not even think of being. I was set to marry on my own terms, but all that was taken away from me. In learned to live and feel like what it felt like to be human again, doing the things I did in my human life. I would give anything to be human again. I became loyal to you through my love for Alec, now I'm trying to feel loyal, but feel nothing. Since I know nothing else, I will stay be loyal as much as I can." Lyanna said.

She knelt before them. Her fiery spirit was leaving her, she was someone that not even the Volturi leaders even knew. Aro grabbed her hand and tried to read through her thoughts, but found nothing of her meaning that she would deceive them later on.

"You may go Lady Lyanna." Lyanna rose and left the throne room, half of the entire guard looked in awe, no one has ever left the masters alive when facing punishment, a vampire went in, but ashes came out. Lyanna went to the only place she could feel human again, The Vatican City. It was already dusk, when she went outside of Volterra, her hearing allowed her to know that someone was following her, but she just didn't care. She quickly ran to the Vatican City and found herself entering a chapel. She removed her hood, and just looked up towards the cross with Jesus hung and paintings of the other Gods. She just stared at the cross, she always kept her faith close to herself during her human life, and still during her immortal life. The scent of blood made Lyanna turn and a young woman physically around her age came in. Her hair a color and small stature, she noticed the eyes were light brown, the young woman walked as if she was on air.

 _A naturally graceful girl._ Lyanna thought.

The woman came closer, Lyanna just turned and tried to mind her own business, but the bloodlust began was beginning to consume her, she tried not to let herself kill the young woman. Lyanna abruptly got up and began to leave the chapel.

"Excuse me!" The woman called out.

Lyanna turned and faced the woman, and slowly walked towards her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, m'lady. It's just that I was raised to never be in the presence of nobles unless I'm serving them."

"Oh! Rubbish!" She grabbed her hands and was alarmed by how cold she was, unaware that it's her natural temperature. "Goodness you're freezing, here take my cloak." Lyanna looked frail to the human woman and the woman assumed that Lyanna barely ate.

"I'm m'lady, you are?" Lyanna asked.

"Goodness, have you been living under a rock? I'm Lucrezia Borgia, daughter of the current pope."

"I didn't know the pope could have children."Lyanna asked in disbelief.

"He can't that's why me and my siblings are bastards."

The woman Lucrezia looked towards the alter.

"It's ingenious isn't it?"

"What is m'lady?"

"The Church, it's like an enormous bank, the faithful pay to keep its magnificent splendor."

"Yes, even in the church it is filled with corruption and greed. God gives people riches and yet they kill for more, all so they could feel powerful."

"People believe that the more rich they are, the powerful they feel. Money can be taken away in a split of a second if handled carelessly."

"And yet I mockingly call myself the 'Holy Daughter', when my family is far from being holy. A brother who killed my lover, another brother who killed my first and second husbands. "

"I must go m'lady."

"Wait."

Lucrezia took off a necklace which was pearls in the shape of a cross, pearl chain. Lyanna knew that she meant to give it to her.

"M'lady, please the necklace must mean a lot to you, I couldn't possibly -

"I insist, you need God on your side more than I do."

Lyanna took the rosary with her, bowed and walked away, but not before mumbling under her breath.

"I hope you pray and cry for me m'lady for I have no more tears to shed."

She quickly left and found a whore trying to sell herself to man, her anger and bloodlust overwhelming her, she quickly killed the man and drank from him, the whore screamed, but Lyanna silenced her quickly by snapping her neck and drinking from her. She looked to see if anyone was there and quickly disposed of the bodies in the ocean. She walked back to Volterra enjoying the night sky and light rain beginning to drench her hair, but she realized that she did not care about it anymore. She reached Volterra an hour before sunrise and entered the ancient palace of the Volturi, she found Alec waiting for her, but she ignored him. He grabbed her pushed her towards the wall.

"Where were you wife?!" He asked in a quiet seething rage.

"Why would you care? You are the one who put whores in our marital bed!"

"Because you are still my wife, and therefore I must know where you are!"

"I am your wife, not your prisoner Alec!"

Alec let go of her because he started writhing in pain, Lyanna turned to her head and saw Jane looking at her brother with hatred she had never seen before.

"Jane please."

Jane cut off her power and grabbed Lyanna's wrist and went to her chambers.

"Lyanna, are you alright?"

"I am, thank you Jane."

"You are my sister. I must protect you the same way I used to protect Alec."

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault."

Lyanna fell to the ground in distraught.

"What is?"

"You and Alec used to be so close and then the infidelities, the lies, the disappearing, everything. All because of me, I should've been Alec's food rather than mate."

"Don't speak like that Lyanna, you are my sister. I cannot allow you to speak such words."

Jane held Lyanna as she sobbed, Alec heard everything, and walked back to his chambers, he looked at himself in the looking glass, and with one swift punch the looking glass was shattered and the shards surrounding his hands, but no cuts on him.

"What do I do."

"My son."

Alec froze at the voice, he vaguely remembered that voice, that voice belonged to his mother. His mother whom he held in high regard, his mother whom he would've done anything to have her on his side and hold him again as he were still a child. Tragically, his mother was hanged as a heretic for birthing Alec and Jane, the twins were wrongly accused for being witches. Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Aro came to their aid, it was too late to save their mother, but the flames were barely at the calves of Jane and Alec, the scars barely visible now.

"What have you done my son."

"I fell in love momma, that's what happened."

"No, my lusted then fell in love. The child that is your wife, thought she fell in love you, my darling boy, but was rather lust for you."

"Then why did she stay with me if it was not love?" Alec asked looking at his mother through one of the shards in the broken looking glass, her blonde hair put in an elegant braids, her emerald green eyes staring back at her son's red ones.

"My son, you still don't understand do you? Many can mistake lust for love, it's is dreadful mistake that can lead people to make the wrong choices."

"Are you saying that Jane and I are dreadful mistakes?"

"NO! Never. Both of you are the best things that ever happened to your Father and I, both of us died protecting you both, your father in war to keep our village safe, and I protected you long enough before the pathetic excuse of a trial."

"What do I do now mother? What do I do now that my wife despises me more than anything."

"Alec, my darling boy, she wasn't meant to live this life, she was meant to grow old, find a new man to marry after her first fiance, her first fiance was going to die on the way to deliver his order by highwaymen."

"I couldn't bear to see her with another man, mother. That's why I changed her, to keep her with me, to know that I have someone other than me and Jane."

"I am grateful that she kept company to your sister, I can see how much your sister loves her, but the heavens are trying to fix her destiny, and this is not it my son."

"Are you saying that, that she is going to die?"

"I cannot say for certain, but -

"Mother please, tell me the truth is Lyanna going to die?!" Urgency creeping into his voice.

"Alec, I cannot tell you that, otherwise the heavens would know that you will try to stop it. I must go."

"Mother, don't go."

"Goodbye Alec, Goodbye My Son."

"Mother!"

Alec snapped his eyes opened and looked around, his mother was gone, but the shards of the looking glass were there, he knew that it was not a hallucination, but it was real. He saw his mother for the first time 700 years since the last night of his life.

"Lyanna, I'm going to protect you, even if it kills me. I'm not going to let you die."

He found himself going through the alleys of underground Volterra, and for the first time in 700 years, he himself entering a chapel, the discussion of religion has always been a subject that he never wanted to discuss again. It was because of religion that he was like this. The choir was singing a hymn in latin, he stood at the front of the crowd that was gathered, a friar appeared at the post along with a cardinal.

"It is time that we discuss the deposition of the Borgia pope." The Cardinal said.

"This Pope is a lecherous abomination!"

Alec scoffed, he could see that the church still corrupted the minds of the people.

"Can we handle having a Pope who kills for more power, money, and land?!"

"But what if someone here is a spy working for the Pope, and reports this back to him. That would put him more on a guard than ever before." A peasant yelled.

Alec drowned out the voices and left, he after all these centuries, he could still not understand why Lyanna kept her faith with her.

He walked through the streets of Volterra hiding himself in the shadows, careful to show himself in the sun that was beginning to clear up the rain. It was in this type of weather that he remembered seeing Lyanna for the first time.

" _ **Don't run far Lya!" Her mother yelled out.**_

" _ **Yes, mama."**_

 _ **Lyanna was playing in the mud, the scent of her blood came across Alec, he assumed that the blood was one of a grown adult, he wasn't expecting a child. Staying hidden in the shadows he watched the hem of her skirt get more dirty by the hour.**_

" _ **Lya!" He looked and saw a boy running towards within the same age group.**_

" _ **Francesco" She said with a child's lisp.**_

 _ **He ran up to her and gave her dandelions.**_

" _ **For the pretty princess."**_

" _ **No, I'm not a princess."**_

" _ **Yes, you're the pretty girl that everyone likes."**_

 _ **The child Lyanna took the dandelions from Francesco.**_

" _ **Thank you."**_

" _ **I wanted to say bye."**_

" _ **Are you leaving?"**_

" _ **Yes, my mama and papa are taking me to Rome so I can learn to be a friar."**_

" _ **When will you comeback?"**_

" _ **I don't know."**_

" _ **Please be careful Francesco."**_

" _ **Promise that you won't play in the mud anymore Lya?"**_

" _ **I promise."**_

 _ **Francesco hugged her and pulled away.**_

" _ **You still are just as pretty as a princess Lya."**_

 _ **He ran away from Lyanna, she started crying for her friend that was being taken away from her. Her sobbing pulled Alec towards her.**_

" _ **Hello little one." He said kneeling down to her height. She looked up at him, the tears washing away the dirt on her face. Even with her covered in muck and dirt, she still looked beautiful, even for a child. He wiped the tears from her face.**_

" _ **What's wrong little one?"**_

" _ **My friend left me."**_

" _ **Did he tell you where he was going?"**_

" _ **He said to Rome." She said between sobs.**_

" _ **And why are you crying child?"**_

" _ **Because, I'm afraid."**_

" _ **Afraid of what?"**_

" _ **I'm afraid that I'll forget my friend. I always forget things."**_

" _ **Don't worry, if your friend is that important to you, then I'm sure you won't forget him."**_

 _ **Alec stood up and began to walk away.**_

" _ **Thank you Mister!" Lyanna yelled.**_

 _ **It was then that Alec was drawn to her, always watching over her. Sadly, the child Lyanna was right, she forgot about her friend, and meeting Alec all together.**_

The sun was beginning to show and Alec quickly hid in the alleyways and entered the Volturi Palace through one of secret entrances, he found Lyanna dancing, in her underclothes being kept together with a corset. He watched dance until she stopped, sat down, and looked at the sky through the window. The sunlight making her skin glow like diamonds, he never realized how much in truly danger his wife was in, his mother saying that the heavens are trying to fix her destiny. He walked away from her dance room and walked towards her chambers, he found things that she had brought her, mementos from the centuries of living, a gable hood, rings, jewels, necklaces, dresses from different eras and kingdoms, and a new necklace. The pearl rosary necklace that Lucrezia Borgia had given to Lyanna. He hoped that for his, Jane's, and Lyanna's sake that his wife wouldn't die.

 **So here is another chapter, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you wish.**

 **-MySacredHeart**


	8. Chapter 8

**~All That Was Me is Gone, So Goodbye My Love~**

 **~ Summer 1500 A.D. ~**

Lyanna stood protectively next to Marcus, guarding him, Jane guarding Aro, and Alec guarding Caius. Aro was reading the mind of a nomad who had news of a coming betrayal from the former powerful coven The Romanians.

"They will have their war then! This time we will destroy every one of them." Aro said.

"How can we do that, this army is no longer a regular army. It's a newborn army, this time we can't anticipate every move of the Romanians." Caius said.

"That's why we have rip out the seed of wickedness before it grows and we are overthrown."

Lyanna just stared at Aro, she always knew that what Aro wanted more than anything in this world was power, power made him feel powerful.

"We must continue in keeping our existence a secret, and if they win this war, then we will be doomed. It won't take long for the mortals to discover that fire, can destroy us."

"Lyanna go train with the guard, we can have Jane and Alec here."

Lyanna nodded and went the garden area of the palace, the entire guard was watching over her discreetly ever since Aro collected Alec's thoughts and discovered that his mother's spirit visited him and told him of Lyanna's destined death. Everyone knew that she was going to die, but did everything to protect her, even if it meant training her for the upcoming battle. Her training techniques were coming from Felix, Demetri, and Santiago. Felix was teaching her how to avoid the throws, Demetri was teaching her how to cut someone's head off in order to kill them, and Santiago was testing her strength to see what her strength can handle. All three of them discovered that she could quickly defend herself and came to doubt on whether she would die or not. She just currently kicked Demetri across the face and had him in a hold ready for the kill.

"Impressive for someone who's never fought in any real battles." Felix commented with a smirk plastered in his face.

"Felix, shut up." Lyanna retorted.

Lyanna was no longer taking any kind of sarcasm from anyone, the person she could consider a friend, was Jane. She was the only one she knew that had not betrayed her trust, Jane never revealed any secrets regarding Lyanna. Every day, Jane wondered what would've happened if Lyanna and Jane had met when they were human, beating hearts, flowing blood, what would've been of her and Alec's marriage if they were human. She knew most likely that she would've had a child with Alec. Her brother could've been someone different, _she_ could've been someone different, but then she remembered the time issues. Lyanna was born over 200 years after their birth and transformation. They would've been nothing but corpses rotting in the ground unless they were reincarnated. Jane read in the Vatican book, that if a soul is given a chance than the heavens would grant them another chance in life, and thus reincarnate their soul into a different body to finish what they wanted to finish in their past life. If the wrong things from the past interfere with their lives, then the heavens would kill them so they are not intertwined with the wrong fate. Jane believed what her mother told Alec, Lyanna didn't belong in this life, she may have been happy in the beginning, but that was out of love and lust blindness. Lyanna's hair was beginning to fall loose from her braid, the trousers that was wearing were ripped, her tunic was ripped as well, and her breasts were almost shown.

"We continue training at midnight, for now let's get ready for dinner." Felix said.

"Goodie, I'm craving for a whore at the moment." Lyanna smirked.

"You always drink from whores Lyanna." Demetri said.

"Exactly, we need less and less of them."

Felix and Demetri stared at Lyanna in surprise, she was a kind, reserved, girl who felt guilty about who she killed to survive, but she was determined woman who didn't care anymore whether she killed, or if she had Alec by her side.

"We are losing her." Felix said.

"Not as much as Alec, she doesn't even give him a glance anymore, if she's not at the Vatican City, with Jane, or training. Then she's by herself, she doesn't go at all to Alec."

"I surprised that she hasn't taken a lover, Alec hasn't had a whore in his bed since she came back."

"Because she would kill them before they get to him you half-wit!" Demetri scolded.

They followed Lyanna to gardens of the palace. She was looking at the amaryllises, roses, and calla lilies. She knew that they were watching her, she smirked to herself before using her power.

 _Make them forget that they were watching me, only have them remember watching over Aro, Caius, and Marcus._

Felix and Demetri both stood like stone and moved stiffly toward the throne room. She wished she could have the entire coven forget who she is, but the first time she tried was a decade into her life as an immortal to see how powerful her powers were and it left her physically, mentally, and emotionally weak. She had to return the memories and drink 10 humans in order to feel powerful, the masters, coven, Jane, Alec and her realized that this was the first a power could weaken an immortal if used on great amounts. The reason it didn't weaken her when dealing with large cities was because she immediately drank from those whose memories she could not change. She smiled somberly to herself and looked at the moon, it was a full moon. She walked to her chambers and took out a binyeo that she had she had hidden in a hole in the wall. The binyeo previously belonged to a young girl who died from an unknown illness, but the girl went out for a walk and her binyeo fell out her hair. At the time Lyanna, Jane, Demetri, Alec, and Felix were in the Kingdom of Joseon to deal with a newborn who was the reason of people disappearing from a local village. The binyeo was made of silver with a branched end with white roses blooming. She had it hidden and well taken care of since 1430 and only she knew that it was hidden in the wall. She decided that it might as well be a gift to Jane, she had no use for a hairpin like that, Jane's hair reached down to her waist when let loose, Lyanna's hair only reached past her shoulders and so her hair could only be made into a small bun. She grabbed a quill, ink, and paper and sat down to right to her letter Jane.

 _Jane,_

 _My sweet sister Jane, I thank you so much for being a sister to me after all these centuries, I know that I've given you many gifts, but this gift is my most precious possession, it's a binyeo. I know that you'll do this hairpin justice since your hair is the longest. Most importantly thank you for not betraying me and always being by my side._

 _Your Sister and Friend,_

 _Lyanna_

Lyanna put the binyeo in a small pouch and the letter sealed with a wax that had her own emblem. I simple phoenix with the beak touching the sun and a moon on the head of a phoenix. She walked up and went to Jane's chambers in the east wing, she checked to make if she was there, when she was sure that no one she went in and put the pouch and letter on top of her dresser, quickly left her chambers. She was found by one of the lower guard members, the member said that she needed to be in the throne room, she rushed into the throne room. Aro was pacing back and forth, Marcus sat worried, and Caius seemed ready to kill someone with his deathly glares.

"No this cannot happen!"

"What can we do?! It's a newborn army Aro. They are much stronger that the average immortal!"

Everyone stared at Lyanna, she was inexperienced with newborns, everyone knew of her oncoming death. Alec looked at her and realized that her death was going to come true.

"How long do we have until they arrive for battle?"

"At least 2 days maximum." The stranger said.

"Very well. Dispose of him."

Demetri and Alec came and grabbed the man's arms and ripped them off, Felix took off the head, and his body and limbs on fire. The entire guard prepared for the battle, Lyanna even harder, if it came to it than she would be heavily guarded like the Masters during the battle. One of the lower guards just died because they didn't check their blind spots.

"Always remember the important rule!" Felix barked, "Never turn your back on the enemy! You will die if you do!"

"We are in danger if we do not survive, our coven is what keeps the peace for our kind!" Alec yelled.

Lyanna was listening, but refused to look at her husband.

"Lyanna! You are up first you go fight Alec."

"Don't strain yourself darling."

Lyanna's temper went off and she immediately kicked him across the face, sending Alec flying across the room. Every kick or hit that she tried to give him was only blocked by him.

"You're skilled darling, but this is not a dance." He grabbed her arm and twisted it, but his added force and strength only ripped her arm off. Lyanna screamed in pain and anger, and Alec looked in horror as to what he has done to his wife. Jane immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed to Lyanna's side, her arm out of Alec's grasp and into Jane's. She immediately picked up Lyanna and quickly rushed to her chambers. She bolted the doors as to keep anyone from entering, specifically Alec. She grabbed the sheets and ripped them in half and put Lyanna's arm back in place.

"There your arm should be back in place within 2 hours."

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Alec choose, of all the women in the world, why was it me that was condemned to be with him?"

"Because you are his mate Lyanna, you were meant to be with him."

"No I was meant to be with Cesare."

"Staying with him would've placed in a life filled with hatred and anger, you know that he was unfaithful, Alec loves you."

"Yet he became unfaithful as well. Love is sweet, but it does not change men's hearts."

 _I'll let myself die during the battle, that way I can be free to join my family again._ Lyanna thought to herself. She once trusted and gave all her love to Alec, and he repaid her with deceit, and unfaithfulness, never again would she make that mistake again.

"How long must I live this life Jane?"

"For eternity, I believe, like all of us."

"No."

"What?"

"I will live until the day I decide I want to stop living this life. I've had duties, responsibilities, and expectations since the day I was born. My human was planned out for me, and then I became this."

Jane looked at Lyanna as if she had finally lost her wits.

"Please Jane, I wish to be alone with my thoughts."

"As you wish."

She grabbed the rags and left Lyanna's chambers. Once she closed the door and faced her brother.

"Do you finally see what your actions have done?!"

"How many times must you remind me?!"

"I have a bad feeling about this battle."

Alec looked at his sister.

"I feel like instead of fighting in this battle, she'll let herself die."

Alec was the one this time to look at Jane as if she lost her wits.

"She has no will left to live Alec, she doesn't even seemed scared that she might die, she seems numb to everything."

Alec left his sister in the hall and entered her chambers.

"Hello." He said.

Lyanna gave no reply to her husband, she merely looked at him and looked back out the window.

"We were on the edge of a golden world Lyanna, what happened to us?"

She stayed silent, his words falling on deaf ears.

"Did I not make you happy?"

She turned to look at him.

"I feel like I've killed a part of myself, that I ignored my heart until it became blind and deaf."

"I had a mistress, I may have cared for her, but I loved you. Why couldn't you stay silent about it, like other wives?"

"How can you say that to me? Don't you know I loved you a thousand times more than Renata ever did?!"

"And don't you know that I can drag you down as quickly as I raised you!"

He got in front of her face.

"You are my wife, you are supposed to be silent, and obedient."

She slapped him with the good she had.

"I wish I could go back and never been your wife." She seethed, before continuing "I loved you, I loved you, and I love you still, but because of you, I could never experience what other women experienced, having children, raising my brother, growing old, and in the end dying. Every time I look at you, I just want to kill myself."

She looked at him with dark eyes.

"I'm so glad that I can never have children, imagine the sort of monster we could've created."

Alec could not stay in the room anymore and left. Two days and the day of the battle arrived, Jane and Lyanna walked side by side throughout the entire walk to the open field.

"Don't Let Go, Jane."

"Never."

They arrived in an open field, the Romanians already there.

"Hello Aro," Vladimir mocking friendly greetings.

"We don't want nothing much except our rightful place as rulers of our world, a place that you usurped." Stefan said.

"You're trying to climb the ladder of chaos, this war will break you, and you shall never be able climb again." Aro declared.

"Death is coming for everyone and everything." Stefan said.

"We will kill you all." Caius seethed.

"Very well."

Vladimir turned, his back facing the Volturi.

"Kill them, kill them all."

The newborn came running towards them, Aro made his mention to attack as well. Felix punched a newborn, and they're head came off shattering to pieces, the strength of the newborns was overwhelming, but Volturi was handling it. It became obvious to the Romanians that their newborns were no match for the Volturi, the death toll was climbing, and it was mainly to the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan began to flee from the battlefield. By sundown the war was over, the death toll only spiked for the Romanians, for the Volturi, the death toll was only two, Felix finished off the last newborn before the setting the body on fire along the rest of them. Jane looked at Lyanna and smiled, but a newborn that escaped came out from the trees, and started running towards Jane, intending on killing her.

"Jane!" Lyanna yelled.

Alec turned his head, saw his wife running to save his sister, Lyanna pushed Jane away from harm and ran to the newborn. The newborn came out, everyone looked to see if Lyanna came out, but their fears were confirmed as the newborn raised her head. Jane screamed and gave the newborn an illusion, the strongest that she has ever given, before they could grab her head, he threw her head into a body that was on fire.

"No!" Alec yelled.

Felix and Demetri grabbed the newborn and executed him. Jane screamed and held Lyanna's headless body, refusing to let anyone, even Alec touch her. They extinguished her head, but it was too late to salvage it. Alec was forced to numb his sister entirely so they could carry his wife's body back. He wanted to numb himself as well, he was no longer married, and he was now a widower, just like Marcus. A week passed and Lyanna's ashes were interned in the crypts next to Didyme. A carving put on top of her grave.

"That carving does not even capture her likeness." Aro said.

"Two people have been officially buried in these crypts." Marcus said.

"We must remember her, not for the person she was before being killed, but for the lady, wife, and guard member she dedicated herself to be." Caius said.

 _ **Lyanna was walking through white halls, her memories passing by her. She looked through a window and saw Jane crying, she had officially found the binyeo that she left her. Alec was walking around her former chambers.**_

" _ **Hello child." Lyanna heard.**_

 _ **She turned and saw a woman looking at her, her eyes were an emerald green, hair golden as the sun.**_

" _ **Where am I?"**_

" _ **You are in the afterlife child."**_

" _ **You mean Heaven?"**_

" _ **No child, Heaven is for those who have found peace with their death and are not intended to be reborn, the afterlife is for those who either did not find peace, or will be reborn again."**_

" _ **Will I be reborn again?"**_

" _ **Yes, until my son learns his lesson."**_

" _ **Which lesson is that?"**_

" _ **The lesson to not interfere with a person's life whose fate was already set. Yours was already set, but he interfered. So you will be reborn until he learns his lesson to not interfere with your fate, you will be reborn every sixteen years, if he interferes with your fate then you will live until the age of sixteen, if he doesn't then you will live a full life."**_

 _ **Lyanna stared at the woman.**_

 _ **"What happens if he doesn't interfere with my fate and I live my full life?"**_

 _ **"Then you will be reborn again, and you will be his for all eternity. To truly be desired, treasured, and loved. Are you ready to begin?"**_

 _ **"Yes."**_

 _ **Lyanna closed her eyes, and flash happened before her. Soon came the sounds of woman screaming of labor pains, and that scream was interrupted by another, the sounds of a baby's wailing.**_

"It's a girl m' lady. It's a girl."

The woman looked at her newborn girl, and cried tears of joy.

"Let me hold her, let me hold her." She said putting out her arms.

Soon a man came in just a tunic and pants, he looked tired, but ready to look at the new child. Behind the man came a little boy about the age of four.

"Eduardo, Antonio."

"My love, what is it."

"It's a girl Eduardo, It's a girl."

Eduardo turned to his son.

"Antonio, come meet your new sister."

The woman showed the little boy the baby.

"Isn't your sister beautiful Antonio?"

"Yes momma, she's as pretty as the moon."

"What shall we name her Anna?"

"I believe we should name her, Lucia."

"Lucia? Like your mother?"

"Yes."

"Well, I do agree with Antony. She is as beautiful as the moon. Very well Luna it is, Lucia De La Rosa."

"Welcome to the world Lucia, my darling girl."

 **Well Lyanna has officially been reborn into Lucia De La Rosa, and soon to be the many different Lyanna's, for the next 5 centuries. Note, I'm not going to do all, because it'll eventually drag. I'm going to do two for each century, and they are all going to take place in a different country. I'm also going to make references to some of my favorite American, British, and Korean dramas, so read carefully as to when I make my references. Anyways, Lyanna's life has come to an end, and on to the new lives, I hope you enjoy the next few lives before the end of this story. Leave a comment if you wish.**

 **MySacredHeart**


	9. Chapter 9

~ **Where will his actions lead us then? ~**

 **~1516 A.D. ~**

 _Don't you know that I can drag you down, as quickly as I raised you?!_

 _Don't you know that I can drag you down, as quickly_

 _Don't you know that I can drag you down_

 _Don't you know that I can drag_

 _Don't you_

Alec was in front of Lyanna's chambers again, the last words he said to her repeating over and over again in his head. Jane wasn't the same, she became cruel, arrogant, and bitter, she always had her hair in a braided bun with the binyeo holding it in place. He regretted the words he said to her. More than anything in the world, he'd give anything to have her back. He entered her chambers, her wedding dress laid down neatly on her bed, her jewels and mementos untouched, and thus collecting dust from over the years. He sighed grabbed a rag wiping the dust away. He was interrupted by new guard member.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." The girl said.

"Then why did you?!" He yelled

"It's just the master want you, Jane, and Felix in the throne room." She yelped.

He turned to walk to the throne before grabbing her arm tightly.

"Never disturb me while I'm in this room, unless you want to lose that pretty head of yours. Do you understand?" He said with venom lacing his tone.

The girl said nothing but simply nodded. Alec let her go and walked to the throne room. Once he Felix came into the throne room, Aro stood up from the throne.

"You have all arrived, I need you three to deal with the situation going on in Spain"

"What situation master?" Jane asked void of any emotion.

"A women named Maria has been creating newborns, so as to claim land from the French coven."

"What should we do?" Felix asked

"Threaten her, tell her that if her army can serve its purpose, then she must destroy them before they reach a full year, if not then we will destroy them." Aro said.

They nodded and walked off to the entrance of the palace.

"How are you sister?"

"How do you think I am, after sixteen years of her being dead? She was the only person in the world that I trusted! Because of you! I lost the only friend I had in this world!"

She ran off ahead of them.

"Do you truly think that wise to ask?" Felix said.

"Don't tell me that you're on her side as well?" Alec turned to him.

"I'm on no one's side, but you know that I loved Lyanna as a sister, I cared and protected her as much as you did."

Felix turned and left Alec in the woods. He stood there and watched as Felix caught up to his sister."

In northern Spain, Lucia was sword-fighting with her brother Antonio. Lucia was a headstrong woman, a woman who fiercely believed in what she thought was right, with intelligence enough to impress the King of Spain himself, and in love with a man named Ricardo. Black hair like her father, light skin, and mysterious violet eyes, but it mattered not to her mother, father, brother, and Ricardo, as they loved her dearly. Lucia's wooden sword clashed against her brother's sword, making him drop it.

"Goodness, you're papa was right, you are as good as your hermano. Maybe better." Her mother said.

"Mama!" Her brother exclaimed.

"Oh, Ricardo is almost here mija, go get ready."

Lucia smiled and went inside to bathe and get ready for Ricardo. Her mother turned to her brother once her daughter was out of sight.

"And you mijo, why haven't you been courting any ladies? Hmm? I would like to see some nietos before I die."

"I just haven't found the right lady mama, I would like to have a marriage like you and papa."

"Ayy mijo, sometimes I hope for that too? For you and tu hermana"

Anna smiled at her son and kissed his forehead, having to reach up to his height, her son went in and bathe as well before going into town and get a new sword and bow and arrow for his sister. Lucia left her chambers, and ran to the drawing room where Ricardo was waiting for her, but along the way she bumped into someone and fell.

"Oh mija, where are you going in such a rush?"

"Lo siento papa. I was going to meet Ricardo." She said blushing greatly.

"Well, you're going the wrong way mija, he's waiting for you in the stables." He pointed to the doors.

"Gracias papa."

Ricardo was a young lord, who recently inherited his title from his father who died of the sweating sickness, which thankfully did not pass to him. Ricardo was the same age as Antonio, him and Antonio were best friends, and naturally he caught sight of Lucia, and eventually fell in love with each other. His father approved of a marriage proposal between him and Lucia, because of the same social status, not because of love. Lucia's parent approved of him, because they could see how happy she was with him. Lucia made to the stables and found him waiting to her next to her horse.

"Ricardo."

"Come with me."

Ricardo helped her up her saddle, and he got on to his.

"Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to ride horses in the country side."

She smiled at him.

They rode for an hour before reaching an open field in the forest. 5 miles north of his castle and lands.

"Let's rest here for a while."

He took out blanket and food that he had in his horse's satchel. She got off her saddle and looked at him.

"You planned this."

"Tal vez." He said with a small smile.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Do I need a reason to seduce my lovely future bride?"

"No, I'm yours, and you are mine." She said.

She sat and laid her head in his lap. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them, it was Jane, she looked shocked, and she looked mainly at Lucia.

"Lyanna?"

"Jane, what is taking so long, it shouldn't take that long to hunt." Felix said.

Jane turned and looked at Felix.

"What wrong?"

"Look."

"Why, they are just two lovers who can be easily killed."

"Look at the girl."

Felix looked more closely at the girl.

"Impossible. It can't be Lyanna, we saw her die sixteen years ago."

"I can't believe it's taking both of you this long to hunt."

Felix and Jane's eyes widened and turned to face Alec.

"There blood doesn't feel appetizing enough to us brother, that's is all, let's leave and hunt somewhere else."

"Very well." Alec and rushed on.

They carried on their mission, they threatened the woman Maria about her two choices. Frankly, whether you are human or immortal, eventually it came to the decision that it was more preferred to live than to die. Nightfall came, and Alec in the town by himself, he let Felix and Jane go on back to Volterra. Soon it began to rain and everyone was rushing to get back to their homes, someone bumped into him, the impact made her fall into the mud ruining her dress and cloak.

"Estas bien?" Alec asked.

"Si, Lo siento I wasn't looking where I was going."

Her voice is what made Alec fully pay attention, she raised her head and looked at him directly in the eye.

 _Impossible_ Alec thought.

"Mi llamo Lucia De La Rosa. Y tu?"

He didn't answer, instead he just stared at her, as if she was a ghost.

"Lucia! Lucia! Adonde estas?!"

Alec turned his head and saw a man looking for her.

"Adios, Aqui estoy Ricardo."

Alec saw run past him and running into the arms the man named Ricardo. Ricardo put his cloak over the both of them and started running towards her castle. Alec followed them by tracking their scent and found them entering her home, an older man and woman came out, along with another man.

"Mijo, get warm milk for your hermana and Ricardo." The man that came out out with the man and woman nodded and got them what was needed.

"I'm sorry my lord.I should've brought her home before the rain started." Ricardo said to Lucia's father.

"All that matters is that you brought her home. No get out of those damp and into drier clothes."

Dinner came and soon everyone was in the dining room eating. Lucia noticed her brother's face with his face looking very flushed.

"Hermano, you're hiding something. I know it."

Lucia got up from her seat and grabbed her brother's face with both her hands.

"Lucia, what are you doing?"

"Shhhhh!"

Lucia looked into her brothers eyes.

"Dios Mio! You met a girl!"

Their mother soon got the biggest smile on her face.

"Que Milagros, Can I finally have grandchildren from both of you so I can die happy?"

"Mama, it's nothing, I recently met her today and it doesn't mean anything. Besides, Lucia is going to be first one to give you a grandchild, her wedding is in two months."

Alec listened on to conversation about this Lucia's wedding, this Lucia who looked eerily like his Lyanna. There is no way that his girl could be his Lyanna, she died sixteen years ago.

 _I have to watch over her, to see how much she is like my Lyanna._ Alec thought himself.

The next morning he watched in the shadows with her sword practice with a servant, her betrothed and brother watching her. He was impressed with her skill, they continued until the servant scratched her cheek by accident.

"Lucia!" Her brother exclaimed.

"How dare you hurt my bride to be?!" Ricardo yelled at the holding him up by the collar.

"Forgive me m'lord!" The servant begged.

"Ricardo! Enough, he didn't do it on purpose."

Ricardo looked at Lucia, before turned back to the servant.

"You're lucky my bride has enough compassion to show mercy."

Ricardo let go of the servant, and checked Lucia's cheek.

"Thankfully, it won't scar. Let's get inside."

When nightfall came, Alec hunted down the servant, and found him bragging about how he cut the girl in an ale house.

"I bet I can get her on her back and thrust my cock inside her warm, wet, and tight cunt!" The he boasted and the other men around him laughed.

"Why not find a whore that looks like her, maybe the whore will be more willing than the girl."

After midnight the man left the ale house after being kicked out for starting a fight. Alec corned him and grabbed him by the neck and raised him.

"You dare touch something that is mine?! Then laugh about it if was nothing!" Alec seethed.

"Why do you care? Do you like the girl? Maybe we can share her." The servant laughed.

"I'm not sharing something that belongs to me, not with you, not with that pathetic excuse of a lord. I lost her twice, I'm not going to lose her again." Alec said.

With that, he snapped the man's neck and took to the nearby river and left him there to be found by someone. He stared at the moon and made a vow.

"Hear my words, I will make her mine. I will make sure that she is mine and no one else's."

It took a while, but after a week he got her alone when her parents and brother went to a wedding in Southern Spain. Her betrothed went to visit mother's family in France. Lucia was alone watching over the lands, being the lady of the castle. She was brushing the hair of her horse.

"Lyanna." Alec called

Lucia turned her head.

"Lyanna."

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Alec stepped out of the shadows, and embraced her. Lucia's eyes went wide at his gesture and immediately tried to pull away.

"Please sir, dejame empas."

Alec did not let her go, instead he looked at her in eyes kissed her. Lucia immediately kept pushing, but her human strength was no match for his strength. She beginning to be frightened by Alec, knowing what this strange man possibly wanted from her, possibly to take by force here in the stables as if she was a whore.

"Senor, I am not a whore! Please. Let. Me. Go."

"No. I lost you before, I'm not going to lose you again."

"I never even met you before."

 _Yes you have, we were husband and wife, but then you were murdered._

"Please, if anyone sees us, you will lose your head. I suggest you let me go." She said.

Alec looked at her with sadness.

"Lyanna, it's me. Alec, your husband." Alec said.

"Senor, I don't know what you are saying."

"Lyanna, soy yo, Alec. Tu esposo." He said looking into her eyes.

"I have no husband yet. Let me go!" She finally got him off of her and ran to her chambers, and bolted the door.

She changed out of her dress and winced at the pain in her arms, she pulled her nightgown down and

looked in her looking glass at the bruises forming in her arm, caused by her attacker.

"Please be gone, by the time Ricardo, My parents, and Antonio come home." She pulled up her sleeves and closed the curtains to her windows and locked them all intent on keeping out at all costs. Unbeknownst to her he already snuck in and was watching her sleep throughout the night, seeing her toss and turn and left as soon as she was woken by servant bringing in her meal.

"Rosa?"

"Si, m'lady."

"I'm going into town to get some new silks, and threads to embroider it into my wedding dress. Please have the dress ready to go in the drawing, Por favor?"

"Si, senora."

She dressed in a simple cotton dress and walked into town, the first thing she noticed was a crowed that was near a river. She saw a dead body, and she put her hand to her mouth as she realized that it was one of her servants, a city guard finally noticed her, and went to her.

"Venga miss, this is not something that you should see, let alone any woman."

"How long has he been there?"

"Possibly a few days."

She nodded and went to buy the silks and threads, but the dead servant wouldn't leave her mind, she knew either that strange man or Ricardo killed him. She soon realized that Ricardo would not kill someone like that in cold blood, he would only kill someone unless he was in war or defending those he loved, and Ricardo was with her every night until he left for France. She went back to her home and began to work on the embroidery of her wedding dress, she sewing her family crest, and Ricardo's family crest onto her dress, her dress was a lovely shade of blue, with frills on the sleeves, a train that was only a foot long, the sleeves hanging loosely off her shoulder, and a sweetheart neckline. She waited for Alec later in the night outside in the gardens, knowing that he would find her.

"I knew you would come." He said, coming closer to her.

"Don't come any closer."

He stopped and looked at her.

"Was it you who killed my servant?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For the vulgar words he said about you, and because I want to protect you."

"Why? Why would you protect me?"

"It's because you looked like her."

"Her? Who her? Does she look like me?"

"Exactly like you." Alec said.

"So am I just a vessel for you to look at, all because I look like some girl that you lost?"

"Yes, because I loved her, and I'll love you too, I'll protect you too."

"Well, lo siento, I'm a woman who will be married soon, my husband will protect me."

"Please tell me you don't want this marriage, and I'll take you away from here. Tell me that he wasn't a man that you chose."

"I am no whore, I will not leave the man I love just for someone I barely know. Now leave, and never come here again."

She walked away and left him in the gardens, she noticed a carriage and saw her mother come out.

"Mama!"

"Oh mija. Where's Ricardo?"

"He went to France to visit his mother's family."

"Did he say when he'll be back?"

"He should be back in a few days."

"Very well."

They went inside and her mother helped her embroider her dress. That night she tired sleeping, but Alec would not leave her mind. She woke up in the middle of the covered in cold sweat, and turned on match to turn on her candle next to bed post. She went to her drawer, and found something, something that wasn't there before, it was a rosary, made out of gold and pearls, along with the rosary came a note.

 _This was once yours, you loved this rosary and cherished this rosary until the day you died, more than all the treasures you had throughout the centuries. Please believe me when I say that I am not mad, that you truly look like her, and that I'm willing to take you away from all this, so we can be together like we once were, become husband and wife again._

 _Your husband,_

 _Alec_

Having enough of him, she burned the letter and put it in her fireplace, and went outside to her balcony, she gasped when she found him outside waiting for her.

"How many do I have to tell you? I love my fiancé, I will not leave him for some mad man. Now leave and take this with you, because I don't want some dead woman's things."

"Sixteen years ago, you we're with me."

"Sixteen years ago, I was in my mother's womb, about to be brought into this world."

Alec refused to take the rosary.

"Fine if you're not going to take it back, then here."

She threw the rosary over the guard wall and she heard a plop, indicating that it had fallen in the water. That angered and he grabbed her arms, and pushed against the brick wall, Lucia head hit the wall, the impact made her dizzy.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I am not her, I will never be her. I've told you before, stop bothering me and leave me alone!

Go away, go away, and go away!" She cried.

"Lucia?" She heard.

She opened her eyes, and saw her mother in front of her, and the strange man gone. Her mother saw her crying and whimpering, holding herself, rocking back and forth.

"Mija?! Que paso?"

"A man is following me mama." She cried.

"Que? What's his name?"

"He said his name was Alec."

"Where is he now?"

"He left after trying to give me a gift that belonged to the girl he says looks like me."

Her mother wasn't sure if he would be listening or not, but she grabbed her daughter took her to the only place in the entire castle with no windows. Which was the former dungeons, it was built during ancient times. It was only there because her husband had it transformed to make it into a place of sanctuary and safety, if war came and the lands were attacked.

"I'm going to move you my family castle in Southern Spain mija, I'll make sure Ricardo goes you, and once your both married, then you come hopefully, he'll once he sees that you are a married woman, I'll send word to Ricardo and he'll meet you in the castle."

"Gracias, Mama."

"Tu eres mi hija, you father and will protect you and your brother until the day we both die. Now go and pack your things."

Lucia went and got dressed, and her servants pack her things in a haste. Alec was unaware of her sudden move, he went to the river and grabbed the rosary before it fell off a waterfall. He went to back to Volterra, his sister waiting for him under orders of Aro.

"Aro wishes to see you." She said, she turned and walk back to the throne room, the fire glistening her binyeo. Alec turned to follow his sister to the throne room.

"Ah, it seems our Alec is has returned from his hiatus, let me read your thoughts dear Alec." Aro said.

Alec had no choice, but to follow his orders. He gave his hand, he looked entirely once he saw Lucia, he immediately let go once he saw Lucia.

"Impossible. We all saw her die."

"What is it brother?" Caius asked

"Lyanna, she's alive."

"Impossible."

"We must decide what to do about this situation Aro, whether it is coincidence that the girl looks like Lyanna, or something else." Marcus said.

"Have Alec keep an eye on her. He knew Lyanna better than anyone else." Caius suggested.

"Yes, yes, stay hidden in the shadows and keep an eye on her." Aro said.

Alec did not smile externally, but he smiled in internally. He knew this was the only he could get closer to her, he had to know whether it was her or not, how much she was like her.

"Yes masters." Alec said before bowing, and leaving the underground palace.

He reached Lucia's castle by sunrise, he felt something was off. Her scent was there, but not as strong as when she was there physically. He broke into her chambers, her bed was untouched, there was no fire burning in the fireplace. He looked into her closet and her corsets, nightgowns, and dresses we're all gone, even her wedding gown. He left her chambers and found the window to the drawing room, finding her mother, father, and brother eating their supper.

"Mama, how long does Lucia have to be in your family home?"

"Just until her wedding, mijo. Then when Ricardo takes her to his home, that man will leave her alone."

"What if that man does not leave her alone even after her Ricardo, mi amor?"

"Then hopefully Ricardo will kill him before he does something that will him them both."

Alec scoffed, a pathetic human killing him, which had to be the most outrageous thing he heard. A week and a few days passed before he finally found the Lucia's mother's home, Lucia's scent was strong in that castle. He found her feeding her horse, ready to go somewhere, he looked and saw that man Ricardo come out with a satchel putting it on the horses saddle. They rode off into the forest and stopped, he had no idea that they would let their lust for each other take them. Lucia removed her cloak, and underneath was just her corset loosely tied, Ricardo took off his small clothes and kissed Lucia. Her legs wrapped around his waist, the skirt showing her long legs, the way Lyanna had them. Alec was becoming more furious by the second seeing his love, his woman lie with another man. He turned around, heard them grunt and moan each other's names, Ricardo calling Lucia's name and vice versa. Alec had to hold his power back as it was seeping out of his hands. He went to a local farm and killed the family that was there, no one was left alive due to his fury and blood-lust. He found Lucia and Ricardo entering the castle, and entered their chambers, to continue on with their lustful actions. He cornered her in her rose garden after sundown.

"You whore."

She jumped at the sound of Alec's presence.

"You dare shame me as your husband, by letting yourself be seduced by another man!"

"What are you do-

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I'M YOUR HUSBAND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LYING WITH THAT MAN?!" Alec yelled in her face.

"YOU ARE NOT MY HUSBAND! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!"

"You don't mean that."

"I do I've told you countless times, I am not her, do not expect me to love you the way she did, because I will not love you, ever.."

"This isn't fair!"

Lucia jumped at his outburst. Alec couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her face and kissed her, he held her wrists, and Lucia began to cry. Once he stopped, she didn't even look at him, she ran from the rose garden. Alec was frustrated, and in his frustration he hit the brick wall with his bare hands, the impact made a part of the wall crumble. Days passed as she refused to leave the castle, but he kept watch, only

leaving when he had to hunt. When he went to hunt, he found her on her balcony looking at the night sky waiting for him. She noticed that he was climbing the vines, and once he looked at her through the balcony next to her, she look at him.

"Senor Alec. What did you do to me?"

"Do what?"

She turned around before answering him.

"Did I fall for you?"

She turned around faced him again.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you make me fall for you?"

"I thought you said, that you weren't her, and that you would never love me?"

"I thought that as well, but the reason I didn't come was because I didn't want face you, I didn't want to admit my new found feelings for you."

 _They aren't new, they are just resurfacing again._ Alec thought to himself.

"Senor Alec, from this day until the day I die. I will be yours, please forgive me for the words that I've said."

Alec climbed over the balconies and went to her.

"Always."

He cupped her cheek and kissed, slowly, but passionately. Alec hearing allowed to know that Ricardo was heading towards her chambers.

"Someone's coming."

She went back inside and Alec jumped over the balcony.

"Mi amor, are you okay?" Ricardo asked.

Ricardo noticed that her face was flushed and hot, she was still blushing from her kiss with Alec.

"You're flushed, are you ill?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because you look flushed."

"I can assure that all is well."

He sighed and smiled at her.

"Well, I thought that you might want to know that I will be gone for a couple of weeks, my uncle from my mother's side has passed away, and I must deal with his funeral, and the distribution of his will."

"Alright, just come back safely."

"I will, I promise."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, I must be there in 2 days' time."

"Just come back safely."

The day passed and he left to go to the funeral. She found Alec waiting for her in her chambers, she crossed kissed him wanting to make love, not sure where these other feelings were coming from.

"Lucia, Lucia espera."

"Que paso?"

"There are things that you should know, but I can't tell you, for the fear of you getting killed. Right now it's dangerous for me to lie with you."

"Because I may fall with child?"

"Yes." He lied to her.

 _No, because if I lie with you in this state, then I could kill you by accident._ He thought. She spent her days with him, in the rose garden, in the forest, and the 2 weeks went by to quick for her liking, three days before Ricardo was supposed to be back, Alec took her somewhere special and dear to him. A waterfall cave, the only light from the water fall itself, and if the sun shown just right, then rainbows would bloom all over the cave. The cave was hidden deep in the forest, so not people knew about it. They both stood at the front the cave, there were only two ways to enter the cave, one was to enter the cave jumping into it, or the other was to go to the river at the end of the waterfall and climb up to the cave. Alec did not want to arouse any suspicion in Lucia, he did not want to tell her what he really was, until the time was right. So they climbed all the way up to the entrance of the cave.

"Where are we?"

"In a cave, which I found a couple years back. I wanted to show it to you."

They were both drenched from the water. Her drenched clothes clung onto her in an uncomfortable way that she did not like. They spent swimming in the pool of water, enjoying the rays of the rainbows that were shown when the sun was angled right.

"I never want to leave this cave Alec."

"You know we have to eventually go back, we can't run away."

"So you leave me? Betray me, and abandon me?"

"No. Never, to me you are more precious than anything in this world."

"Then please, don't abandon me."

"Never."

He kissed her, and Lucia wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Once they pulled away from each other, they both looked into each other's eyes and stared lovingly at each other. Alec looked over and saw the sky darkening.

"We must go back." He said with a disappointed face.

They redressed and she climbed on to her horse, she rode sitting in front of him on the horse. They

made it back when the moon was high in the sky, indicating that it was midnight.

"I'll put your horse back in your stable, you go quickly back to your chambers." Alec said to her, he kissed her, before leading the horse back to the stable. She rushed back and changed her clothes into something drier, and hid the drenched clothes and threw them into a corner.

Unbeknownst to Lucia, Ricardo, and Alec, enemies of Lucia's father were planning to get their revenge by getting to her rather than attack her family home. These outlaws were done wrong by her father when he took away their lands, and sold them to higher bidding lords.

"When it comes to revenge, you should know that you don't attack the body first, you always attack the heart. It'll be easier to get to Eduardo if we attack his precious daughter." The leader said.

"So where is the girl staying?" The second leader asked.

"According to my spies, she's currently staying in her mother's home in Southern Spain. Also another thing."

"What is it?"

"She has a lover."

"I always knew that girl would end up becoming a whore."

They packed their supplies, all their weapons to attack the castle.

"When do we attack?"

"In 2 days' time."

Two days passed, and in that time Lucia was secretly packing her clothes to run away with Alec, he promised that he would take her to his home in Italy, but in sacrifice she would never see her family ever again. It hurt her knowing that she would never see her family again, but she knew love always came with a sacrifice. Alec was waiting for her in a nearby village, he finally knew that he could have her again, he sent word to Aro that he was going to bring Lucia with him, and that she would be transformed as soon as they arrived. Nightfall passed, Lucia was late and Alec began to worry for her, he decided that instead of worrying, he was going to get her himself. As he got closer to her home, he could smell it, the fire, ash, and spilled blood. He didn't waste any time trying to look for her. As he entered bodies were on the floor, the women were killed, and their skirts lifted showing that they were

sexually assaulted. He began to fear to fear for the worst of Lucia's safety and began to look for her.

"Lucia!"

"Lucia!"

He yelled her name, but no answer came out. He looked in her chambers, but it was on fire, he found Lucia's fiancé, his skull smashed in with a rock, blood spilled everywhere. He went outside again, and found Lucia shooting arrows, getting a few of the assailants. She was about to shoot when she saw a glance from Alec, she lowered her bow and arrow and smiled at Alec, but only for a moment before an arrow lodged into her heart. Lucia gasped at the shock, her vision began to blur, she almost fell to the ground, but Alec caught her and carried her in his arms.

"Alec."

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay. I'll fix you, and you'll be okay."

He tried leaning toward her neck, but her blood was overwhelming him. Instead, Lucia kissed one last time, and smiled at him before her heart faltered, and died in his arms. Alec could no longer help her, the chaos ensued around him, rage soon filled and tracked down the people who killed his love. He slowly tortured them to death, he finished them off by decapitating them. He began to walk to Lucia's body, but found a few loyal servants surround her body, they raised her body and laid her down, they took out the arrow and cleaned off her wounds, they dressed her in the simple white dress, and wrapped her body in white cloth entirely.

~.~.~.~

A week slowly passed, the coffins of both Ricardo and Lucia slowly made their way to their the family crypt, Lucia's mother has not spoken since her beloved daughter's death, Antonio mourned his friend's and sister's death greatly, Lucia's father took to eating and drinking for comfort, he even goes to his wife and son to comfort them as much as possible. Life in the De La Rosa household was never the same again, they missed the laughter, and love of Lucia. Ricardo stated that he would leave everything to Antonio, should he die and not have any heirs, so Antonio had more land than anticipated. Lucia's mother eventually died of grief a couple of years after her daughter, her father died from diabetes due to added weight from comfort food a few years after his wife. Antonio eventually married, he had three sons and two daughters, one of them he named in his sisters honor. Soon laughter and love returned to the household once again due to Antonio's children, and he ended being smiling again since his sister's death. He eventually died in his sleep with his wife, children, and grandchildren by his side.

 **MYSACREDHEART**


End file.
